Her Eyes
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: Months after Serena and Darien break up, they are in a weird joint custody like agreement for Rini. She is Serena's cousin but Darien insisted on being apart of her life too. What happens when they get stormed in? And what new obstacles do our favorite lovers have to go through to live happily every after. NO MAGIC OR POWERS IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy! Are you sure you can't get Rini from Darien's place? I will pay you!"

"Sorry, Serena I have plans with my friends. I would, you know it!"

"Ugh!

The blond slammed her head against the door. She and Darien had split a little over 6 months ago and since then she had very limited contact with him, especially since the night she banged on his door for an explanation and he just left her there. She cried for days. Her friends and family did all they could to help and though she felt she was stronger she was not ready to go back there.

"There is a storm coming Sere, so you should go before it gets dark. The last thing we all need is you driving with Rini and the thunder hit."

"All the more reason for you to go?"

"No. I am going now."

"Ugh fine!"

****Outside Darien's Apartment****

_Knock!Knock!_

"Coming!" He shouted from the other side.

Her heart sunk into stomach. She was not ready for this moment. Every time she has seen him her friends were there to keep her in check. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She started doing her deep breathing. She wanted to run. She turned her back to the door and thought about just running to front desk and having them walk down Rini. However, just the door opened.

"Serena?!"

She turned around. She didn't look up because she was scared if she did she would start to cry. She just looked down to his shoes.

"Serena...why-?"

"I am here for Rini. That's all. And it is starting to get dark, so is she ready?"

"Ummm, she just needs a minute. She is packing her things. Did you want to come in?"

"No! I will wait."

Still not making any eye contact she turned her back to him.

"Okay, I will go get her."

Darien left and came back a few minutes later.

_"So I will see you in two day? I will pick you up from swim?"_

_"Yup! Thank you for all your help!" A little voice said._

Though Serena and Darien were not together, he was still able to convince her parents to let him see her twice a week and one weekend a month. He always felt so connected to Rini and she felt the same about him. They just could not figure out why.

_"Anytime!"_

Serena continued to look out into the hall. She could see his shadow. He leaned over to hug Rini and stood by the door. Just then a little hand tugged on hers.

"Serena are you ready? Let's go!"

"Yup! Let's go!"

"I thought Sammy was coming!"

"He had somewhere to be."

"They walked into the elevator. She pushed the button and the door started to close. She made sure to not look away from Rini until the door shut. Darien was at the door just watching them.

He went back into his apartment and slammed the door. She did not look up at him once.

***In the Elevator****

"Serena sighed. She did it. She was able to pick up Rini without having a break down.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry you had to come get me. I know it was hard."

"It is perfectly fine, you don't worry just a bit. Got it?"

She winked at the little pink hair girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh I cannot deal with rain! And worse there is thunder! Rini is going to be so upset I am late! Just run in as fast as I can to get her! And we will be home before you know it!"

Serena ran. She was so late she had left her jacket at home. She was in a thin sweater and jeans. She didn't even have her boots. She was running so quick that she did not notice she was about to run into someone.

"Oooph!" She said catching herself.

She did not have to look up she knew who it was. She knew his smell and she recognized his pleated pants.

"Serena! What are you wearing! Did you not realize there is a storm?"

She did not look at him, but she could see his reflection in the glass door.

He looked at her. Waiting for her to look up. Her clothes were soaked. He could see every curve of her body. How he missed when they would lay in his bed and he would trace her curves with his hand. He would burry his nose in her hair, it always smelled like Strawberry and Cream.

"Why are you here? You do not get Rini until tomorrow."

"I figured, the storm was bad and you were probably running late. Why don't you have a jacket?"

Serena was shivering. She had her arms wrapped around herself. It was not so much the water making her cold.

"Don't worry about me Darien! I got her. You can leave."

"Serena come on! You are shivering. You are soaked. I can kinda see your bra. Not that I am complaining , but here take my ja-"

She put her hand up and still just looked at his chest.

"I am fine. I need to go get her. Have a good day. Storm is only going to get worse."

She pushed right past him.

He just watched as she ran down the school hall. He missed looking into her big blue eyes. The last time he looked into them there were tears, and though it killed him. There was nothing he could do. He was doing what he thought was best for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Darien sat at the arcade sipping his coffee. He looked the clock. 3:10PM. Typically she would have been here by now. He was hoping to see her before he had to pick up Rini from swim.

"You know man with the storm, she may not even come." The blond haired server advised his best friend as he cleaned up some left dishes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right, you are not sitting here thinking about a cute teen with long blond hair, who once came in here every day. Now that I think about it, my business has gone down quite a bit since you guys split! Can you just suck it up and be with her already." He tried to joke.

Darien rolled his eyes.

"Careful your face might freeze like that."

"You're an idiot."

"And you are not as smart as I thought you were, if you let Serena go."

"We think the same exact thing!"

Darien turned around to see two familiar people. Mina and Lita, two of her truest friends.

"Ladies."

"She is on her way, and if she sees you here, she is going to flip. You should be at the pool with Rini."

"Her class is not over until, 4:30. I have time."

"With this weather, please" Lita stated.

"Ladies be nice."

"We are being nice. Don't you think it is wrong that Darien is so wrapped up in a little girl that has no relation to him, when he knows it kills her cousin, his ex?!" Mina snapped.

"You guys have no idea what you are talking about."

"Enlighten us."

The two looked at him.

Just then the little bell rang meaning someone walked in.

"Girls are you okay?" She did not even give them a chance to answer, she knew who was behind them. "Nevermind."

She sat on the stool a few seats away. He couldn't see her face but he could see her little hands on the counter.

"Hey Sere! Milkshake or hot cocoa?"

"I am going hot cocoa today, this weather. I need something to warm me up."

"You got it."

"Serena where is Rini?" Mina asked. She knew very well she was.

Darien new Mina was trying to stir the pot but he did not say anything.

"Swim."

"Well we have a project we need to do, did you want us to stay with you?" Lita asked with concern.

"No. I am just trying to warm up a little, then head home and get into a nice warm bath."

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Positive, go! The weather is getting worse!"

The two girls left.

"Here you go! One hot cocoa with extra whip."

"Aww Drew you didn't have too!"

Darien saw the look on her face from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were big and she had a little smile on her face.

He was hoping that they would lock eyes just for a second. But she refused to look up. She just sipped her drink and looked at her phone.

Andrew watch both of them. Two people who loved each other so deeply, now so far apart.

Darien looked at the time. He still had tons of time before he had to go get Rini, but being there was too much. He threw some change on the counter and looked one more time at her.

"Well I am going to get Rini, and I will have her back to your place same time." He hoped she would look up just for one second at him.

"Yup. 7:30." She said eyes glued to her phone.

He wanted to toss that phone out of her hand and make her look at him. Even before they dated, when they would fight, he would still manage to lock eyes with her while she played her games.

"See you later Darien."

"Yeah, you too."

Darien left.

"Come on Sere, he is trying to be civil."

"Civil went out the door along time ago when he purposely drove your sister around the park my friends were at to make me jealous. "

"He is hurting too."

"Don't forget Andrew, he left me."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so over this stupid storm!" Serena again running into get Rini! She had just got out of detention and was running late.

She ran through the school office.

"I am so sorry I am late! The storm is crazy!"

"And who are here for miss?"

Serena caught her breath and looked around the office. There were three other kids there, but not one was Rini.

I am looking for Rini. She is this tall with pink hair.

"Oh yes she was picked up already."

"Really? By who? I just got off the phone with my dad and he said he did not get her."

" I can double check the signature. But she was scared and she made a call, few minutes later a nice looking gentleman came. Maybe your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

She rubbed her forehead.

"Ahh here, Darien Shields. She knew him and he is on her sign out sheet."

"Ugh, why me?"

She wasn't sure what to do. She did not want to go get Rini from him again. The storm was getting worse, and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck, but she also did not want to get in trouble for leaving Rini possibly stranded.

She sat in her car. She knew only one person to call.

_Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?"_

"Raye! I need you!"

_"Are you okay? Are you out in this weather?"_

"Yes I had detention and Rini had Darien get her."

_"Oh. Well you need to get over there ASAP. Weather man said the store is going to start coming down really hard and more roads are going to be closed."_

"Ugh, I was going to ask Chad to do it!"

_"Sorry Sere, he is helping grandpa with a few leaks."_

"It's okay."

_"Hey, you are going to be okay. You have come so far already. You have us and your family, you do not need him."_

****At Darien's Apartment****

"Thank you for coming for me Darien. Serena probably got detention again and I was getting scared."

"Anytime munchkin. This storm is getting pretty scary."

"I hope Serena is not mad."

"Why would she be mad?" Darien sat down next to Rini.

"She is trying really hard to stay away you. She said she doesn't even want to look at you."The little girl shrugged.

"Oh."

The words cut right through his heart. He knew she was hurt, but the idea that she did not want anything do with him ever cut.

"It's okay Darien. She still loves you."

"Huh?"

"Some nights she cries, other nights not so much. She even dated this one guy. His name started with a D too. Want to say Diamond. But she accidentally called him Darien." The little girl laughed."That girl is such a doof, she probably forgot about me to be honest."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"

Rini watched as Darien opened the door. She could see a little figure's shadow.

"Where is Rini?"

She asked peaking around him and not making an eye contact with him.

"Serena! You are soaking wet! Come in!"

"No I already walked two blocked to get here because there is no close parking. I just want to get Rini and leave!"

"Serena! Please come in and dry off for a second. You will get sick." He tried to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me! You had no right to get her! You have your scheduled day. And now I am going to have to deal with this weather."

"I was just trying to help. Please come in!"

He tried to maneuver himself so he was in front of her. He just wanted her to look at him once.

"No! I want to leave before the storm gets worse and I cannot drive. RINI! Let's go?!"

"Ummm." A little voice could be heard behind Darien.

Serena knelt down to Rini's level, rubbed her face to get the water out of her eyes.

"Come on baby. We need to go before the storm gets worse."

"I think it is too late." Rini pointed to the window behind her. There was rain, hail and thunder at this point.

Serena looked outside, and closed her eyes. She wanted this moment to be a dream.

"I am sorry Serena. I was so scared at school. "

Rini started to tear.

"It is okay baby. We will figure it out, okay? Don't cry." She wrapped her arms around Rini."You're so much like me, I hate this weather too."

She held onto the little girl.

"Serena, can you please just stay here until the weather clears? You two being out there alone, I would not feel right."

Serena sighed.

"Please."

She held onto Rini.

"We can go if you want." Rini whispered in her ear. "I will try to be brave."

Serena shook her head.

"No we will stay just until the it dies down a little and we will leave."

"I can drive you home."

Serena stood up. Shook off the excess water. "No. I will drive us home."

Rini grabbed her hand and guided her in the apartment.

She removed her shoes, and her soaks were soaked.

"Sorry, about the water." She said focusing on wiping up the drops.

"Don't worry about it."

She placed her shoes in a corner."Can I use you bathroom?"

"Yeah, you remember where it is?"

"Yup."

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She never thought she would be in this bathroom again. She remembered the night she snuck out of her house in the middle of the night and came here. Darien had surprised her by setting up a beautiful bubble bath for her, with candles and roses. She had such a hard day at school and home that day. They didn't even end up doing anything that night. She just remembered he sat outside the tub while she was inside.

She squeezed out some of the water out of her long blond hair.

_"Serena? Are you_ okay?" A little voice from outside asked.

"I am fine Rini."

_"There are towels in the closet, Darien said they are clean."_

"Thanks."

She dried herself off as much as she could. She took a deep breath, and walked out.

The hallway was dark, and she did not expect anyone.

"Oh shit! Darien you scared me. Have you just been standing out here?"

She looked down the hall.

"Sorry I just thought you would want a change of clothes. I found a few of your things. The shirt is mine. It will be big, but I will pop your stuff in the dryer."

He handed her the stuff. She looked at it.

"You will be more comfortable."

"Thanks."

She went back in the bathroom changed really quick. She walked out into the living room. Darien was cooking dinner and looked up at her. He never understood how she did it. She looked more amazing when she just in a shirt and her hair up in a single bun. No make up, made her blue eyes stick out even more. His shirt looked a little bigger on her than he remembered.

She sat down next to Rini on the couch. He watched them as they sat there together. This was the life he has always wanted. Her, him and Rini. He sighed.

On the couch Rini and Serena was looking over one of Rini's books.

"Serena?" Rini whispered.

"I am sorry I called him to pick me up. You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"What did I tell you? You do not have to worry about that situation. And besides I was the one late to get you right?"

She pinched her little cheek.

Darien didn't want to interrupt but it was time for dinner.

"Girls, time to eat."

Serena wasn't very hungry.

"Please sit with me?" Rini asked her.

"How can I say no to that face?"

Rini just smiled and pulled Serena with her.

"Slow down little one."

Serena brushed by Darien, again no eye contact. But she left behind her wonderful scent that he missed so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Rini sat next Serena as she just pushed her food around her plate. Darien tried over and over to make small talk but he had no luck.

"All done! May I be excused?" Rini asked with a smile.

Serena did not want Rini to leave because that would leave Darien alone with her at the table.

"Ummm.."

"Of course you can be excused. Just take your plate and wash your hands." Darien said still eating.

"What will be having for dessert." The little one asked.

"Ummm Rini, it is getting late and we will probably be leaving soon."

Darien looked outside. "I am not sure that is going to happen. The storm really looks like it is coming down. What about ice cream after I clean up."

Serena shook her head.

"YAY!" Rini ran with her arms up. She went over to the couch to watch TV.

"You just could not take my side this once could you?" Serena said putting her fork down.

"What?" Darien asked.

"I said no. But you just had to go against me."

"Serena are you serious?"

"Yes!" She hissed at him. Still not looking at him, she picked up her plate and stated to walk back the kitchen.

He followed her to the kitchen leaving his plate on the table.

"Serena, this has been bad day for her and she deserved a treat."

Serena started to scrape her plate in the trash. "Right. Only she is having a bad day. Let's not forget we are here because you went behind my back and took her. And don't you dare tell me that it was too help, it wasn't." She put her plate in the sink and turned on the water.

"Just leave those there, I will take care of it when I am done."

She was starting to shake she was getting so mad. She put the plate down.

"I was trying to help! And not once have you said 'thank you.' Instead I get your attitude and you can't even look at me!"

"We are here because you went behind my back and begged my parents to let you stay in her life! Then you all came up with this stupid arrangement, not even thinking about what it was going to do with me! News flash Darien, she is not your family! Not even close!"

Darien's heart sunk to his stomach. Those words cut him deep. Serena closed her eyes. She could not believe what she just said. She knew how much Darien loved Rini. She knew how much having family meant to him, and how much he believe Rini was his family.

Rini turned around. "Serena.. Darien...?"

Serena turned around and looked around Darien, her arms crossed."Yes, baby."

"Ummm..."

Serena could tell by the look in her face she was scaring the little girl. She walked over the couch and knelt down.

"Sweetpea," She started stroking her hair."I am sorry I scared you. Are you comfortable here?"

The little girl nodded.

"Okay good. The storm is not letting up, so you stay here. And I will get you tomorrow okay?"

Darien stood at the doorway. _'Did she just say she will get her tomorrow?'_

"Where are you going?"

"Honey I cannot stay here, so I am going to go home."

"Serena stop. The storm is even worse."

"I know Darien!" She said not looking at him."That is why Rini is staying here. She will be safe here, and I will make it home."

"I want you to stay." Rini said holding her hand.

"Look, my clothes are dry now, and I am going to go home. I will pick you up tomorrow and we will have a sleep over at home okay?"

"Serena, tomorrow is my day."

Serena took a deep breath."Well Darien considering you took her on my day, I would say it is a trade off."

She stood straight up. Straightened her shirt. Stood right in front of him and did the one thing she had not done in so long. She looked him dead in his eyes. He had nothing to say. He always said that her eyes were the window to her soul. She could try to hide her emotions but her eyes would tell it all. And this time her eyes showed nothing but anger. He stood up straight, and turned away.

She went to the dryer grabbed her clothes. Rini looked at Darien who was in the kitchen. He tossed the rest of his food. She then looked over to the hallway were Serena was. She got up and walked over to Serena.

"Serena...?" She said sheepishly.

Serena was sifting through all the clothes looking for her stuff. "Yes?"

"Before you leave, can you just read to me?"

With her head still in the dryer, she paused and sighed.

"You don't have too. I can ask Darien. I just wanted you to, like you do every night."

Serena shook her head. Despite all that was going on with her and Darien, she could not take it out on Rini.

She turned to Rini."Why don't you, brush your teeth, get on some jammies and I will read to you."

"Can I please have a small treat before I go to bed. PLEEEEEASE?!"

"Fine. I have to change any ways."

Rini ran to the kitchen.

Serena went into the bathroom and changed.

She walked back out to the kitchen where Rini was with Darien. She went straight to Rini and placed her hand in her hair."You are so spoiled."

Rini laughed.

Darien now had his back to her washing dishes.

"I placed you clothes in the hamper."

He turned off the water and dried his hands and turned around. "Serena. You're really not going home."

She was wiping off Rini's mouth.

"Once I get Rini to bed I will."

"You're being-."

"What Darien? Stupid? Immature? Are you almost done kiddo?"

"Yup last bite."

"Good. I will help you get ready."

Darien shook his head."Just bring the bowl to me."

Serena helped Rini get ready for bed. And took her into the guest bedroom. She tucked her in.

"Serena, I am sorry you had to be here."

"Hey, what did I say? You do not need to worry about me." She tapped Rini's nose.

Rini looked at the door and made sure that Darien was not there.

"He still loves you."

"Rini stop. Come on hand me your fairytale book."

"He still has a picture of you under his pillow."

Serena looked at Rini.

"That's enough."

It is not that she did not believe her. She was adjusting to the fact that what she thought was going to be her forever, was not going to be. She did not want to cling to false hope. She remembered the night she cried in her mom's lap. How she had to beg her mom not to tell her dad. She just never understood how it was literally day and night.

"Earth to Serena!?"

"Huh?"

"I want this story."

"Serena read Rini her story.

"And they lived happily ever after." Serena ended the story. She kissed the top of her head, looked outside."I need to go now."

"Please stay with me."

"Sorry." She kissed her forehead." I will pick you up tomorrow and make it up to you okay?"

She looked Rini in the eyes. Kissed her forehead once more.

She got up and turned off the light. "Goodnight sweetpea."

Serena went outside to grab her bag. It was on the table that Darien was sitting at.

"Serena you cannot be serious! Roads are closed. You will never make it."

"I will be fine Darien. Believe it or not, I've learned to take care of myself."

She went to get her shoes.

"Serena!"He shouted.

She turned the lock and went for the door nob.

"No wait Serena, please stay." Rini's little voice came down the hallway.

"Rini? Baby, you need to go to bed."

"Please stay with me."

"Honey, please go to bed."

"I can't sleep without you."

"Rini..."Serena sighed.

Darien didn't say anything either. He didn't want Serena to leave.

Serena rubbed her face. Rini tugged her hand, she was starting to tear.

"Okay. I will sit with you until you fall asleep okay? But you know that means I won't get home until late so it could take me a little longer to get you in the morning." She smirked.

"It is okay. I will watch cartoons here until you come." Rini smiled. She pulled Serena's arm again.

They walked back into the room. Serena turned off the lights and left the door open a crack. Darien stood outside the door and just listened to the two girls.

_"Okay off to bed."_

_"Aww one more story?"_

_"Nice try missy. No stalling. "_

_"Fine."_

Darien went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He wasn't sure if he should considering Serena was still hellbent on leaving. He contemplating leaving clothes on that he can easily go find her in if and when she calls for help.

She hated the storm. But the fact that she was willing to go out on it, made him believe that she really wanted nothing to do with him. That was his plan originally, and what he wanted. But he never thought that something so little as her not looking at him would hurt so bad.

He finished his shower. Went to the kitchen, had some ice cream, finished cleaning his dish and started getting ready for bed. It was maybe 45 minutes he realized the girls room was quite.

_'Did she leave?'_

He looked at the door and her shoes were gone. He sighed. He knew it was going to be a long night. There was no way he could sleep at this went and locked the door.

Before he went to his room, he opened Rini's door to check on her. Then to his surprise, Serena was still there. She had fallen asleep waiting for Rini to sleep. She was kneeling against the bed and her head rested in her arms.

Darien could tell she was exhausted, from the storm and everything going on with him. He soaked in the picture in front of him. Then it hit him. This was his family. Serena and Rini.

He went and kissed Rini on the forehead. He then slowly picked up Serena off the floor. He carried her to his room. She was lighter than he remembered. He could tell she was having a bad dream. He laid her on his bed. She started to stir. Her eyes opened.

"Huh? What time is it? She rubbed her eyes.

"It is late. I know you don't want to, but it is late and you are exhausted." He grabbed her hand and put it to his face."Please."

Serena was too exhausted to fight.

"I will be outside."

He got up. Tucked her in. And turned off the light. He closed the door behind him. Sighed and went to the living room set up.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena rubbed her eyes. She looked around. She was in a familiar place, but it was in a place she really didn't want to be. She looked at the clock to her left, 6:22AM. She couldn't remember the last time she was up this early. She looked outside, it was still raining and though the ground was flooded, she believed she would be able to make it home. She decided it was a good time to leave, and she will come back for Rini later.

She slowly got out of bed. Walked through the door. She closed it quietly behind her. She peaked into Riki's room. She was still sound a sleep. She took a deep breath and closed her door. She turned around and too her surprise there he was just standing there watching her.

"Oh shit. Darien! The hell are you doing?!"

"I was going to ask you the same questions."

With her hand on her chest, she looked at the ground.

"I am trying to get out quietly without waking Rini up."

"The roads-"

"I will be fine Darien okay?"

"Serena please I was hoping to talk to you." He scratched his head. "This is the first time I have been alone with you in so long."

"I am too tired Darien, okay?"

"Then stay."He pleaded.

Serena sighed. She straightened up. Looked at the fireplace, saw where her photo was once placed, and she shook her head. "I have to go."

She starting walking but he blocked her off.

"Serena, please talk to me. I have so much I want to say."

She looked Darien straight in the eyes. He was taken back by their beauty. He remembered how he could just sit there and look into her eyes for hours.

"It is always about you isn't it? Darien wants to be in Rini's life. Darien wanted to call things off. Darien wanted to start seeing other people-"

"I never said I wanted to see other people."

"You're right, you just tried to make me jealous with someone's sister."

"Serena, I-"

"Yup again back to you. You didn't think how much it would hurt me. And lets not forget how hard I tried to talk to you Darien, and what did _you_ do? Hmmm? Oh thats right, he pushed me out your apartment. But now _you're_ ready to talk and I am expected to stop everything and listen." She shook her head."In your dreams, the Darien Shield's fan club may do that, and once upon a time, maybe it would have been me. But not this time."

She shoved passed and walked to the door.

"I will come get Rini at about 12. Have her ready and send her down alone."

She looked at him one more time. He just stood there in the hall against the wall, hand in a fist. And she left.

The door closed behind her and she sighed. Tears falling from her eyes. She headed home.

****Back at Serena's house****

She was starting to get a runny nose. All the rain she had to endure. But she sunk into the tub and cried. She loved him. She wanted him, but the idea of him hurting her again for no reason could never happen again. She sat in the tub for what seemed like forever. Her mom knocked on the door.

_"Serena, honey I need the bathroom and Raye is calling you!"_ She shouted from the other side of the door.

She looked at the time. She was going to get in a nap before she picked up Rini. She got out dried her body, threw on a robe an exited the bathroom. Her mom was waiting.

"About time! Thought you drowned."

Serena smirked.

"Sweetpea. Whatever it is, you will get through it."

Serena wiped her nose."I know mom."

"I know, when I am done. I will make you a big breakfast okay?"

Serena smiled. "Thanks mom."

She went to her room and called her friends. She let them know everything that happened and she let them know how proud they would have been that she did not give in, though she wanted to more than anything.

She laid in her bed, almost dosed off until she heard the doorbell ring.

_"Sammy get the door!"_ Serena's dad yelled.

Serena paid it no mind, she rolled over on her bed.

_"Oh sweetie. You're okay! We missed you!"_

'Who is she calling sweetie?' Serena thought to herself.

_"Thank you for bringing her home, you must be hungry, I'm making pancakes, do join us."_

Serena popped up. 'Oh my god, please no.'

_'I don't want to impose.'_

'Oh God.'

_'Nonsense after you all you did for the girls, I won't take no for an answer.'_

Serena jumped up and ran downstairs. When she made it down she saw her mom, Sammy, Rini and Darien.

"Rini, what are you doing here? I was going to get you!"

"I wanted to come home. I was going to call you but..."Rini looked up at Darien.

"I figured it would be easier if I just brought her."

"Oh. Okay, well thank you. See you next time one of us has to pick her up!" Serena smirked.

"Actually Serena, I asked him to stay for breakfast."

"Well mom, I am sure he is busy that is why he dropped her off instead of waiting for me to come."

"Serena, now, now, he was nice enough to let you both stay." Serena's dad looked him up and down. Darien looked away. Her dad scared him."It is the least we can do."

"Yeah considering your probably ate all his food!"

"UGH! SAMMY!"

"Serena, not while we have guest." Her mom scolded.

"Sorry mom." Serena looked down to the ground."Come on Rini let me get you cleaned up."

She reached out her hand and led her up the stairs. Darien had Rini's things but he knew better than to go upstairs. Even when her family went on vacation and left her home alone, he refused to step foot upstairs.

"I will get that bag." Ken volunteered.

"Darien please have a seat anywhere."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Irene looked at Sammy, "Why I would love some help!"

Sammy just looked away.

The two went into the kitchen.

Upstairs Rini was getting into a bubble bath that Serena ran for her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yup."

"Good!" Serena sad as she put shampoo in her hair.

"Can't wait for our sleep over tonight!Can we talk about boys?!" Rini asked.

"Boys!What do you have to say about boys?!" Serena splashed bubbles in her face.

"I don't know, just that I know there is one that is really in love you with." She teased.

"Hmmmm Rini, that's enough. Now wash you feet. I refuse to touch those stinky things!" Serena smiled and walked to get Rini's clothes.

Downstairs in the kitchen Darien was whipping up the batter for the pancakes while Irene was frying them up.

"You know Darien, when I had Serena you know what the first thing that caught my eye was?"

"Her eyes?" Darien shrugged.

"Bingo. Her eyes. Window to her soul."Irene kept cooking. "One look in her eyes and you can read her like a book. And you want to know what I saw in her eyes today?"

"I am not sure. She won't look at me, and the two times she did it was like daggers." Darien looked over to her.

"I saw a girl so in love with a young man, that she cannot even figure out what to do. She is torn because he left her. "

"Irene-."

"You know why she won't look at you?" Darien was now looking directly at her. She placed her hand on his face."Because despite how badly you hurt her, she loves you with all that she has. She doesn't want you see that. Darien I trust that you had good reason. But I also trust that you two have love so strong, that you can make it through anything."

Darien stared at Irene.

Just then Sammy walked in, "Moooooooooom I am soooo hungry!"

"Oh hush, go get your sister and everyone and we can eat now."

Everyone came to the dining table. It was fairly quiet. Darien and Ken had a little small talk. Serena mainly focused on Rini.

"Serena, dear, you're hardly eating" Her mom said.

"I am just so tired mom, and I am not feeling good."

"Aww when breakfast is done and you're done cleaning, try and get some rest."

"I will."Serena smiled again to her mom.

Darien looked across the table at her. She again just pushed everything around and took little nibbles. When breakfast was done everyone got up and Serena started washing the dishes. Sammy started helping Rini with some homework. Ken and Irene went into the livingroom to get updates on the storm. Darien came from behind her.

"I wanted to know if you needed help."He asked sheepishly.

"I am fine Darien I got it."

"I mean I could help you dry."

"We use a dishwasher Darien. Besides you have done more than enough. Don't you have some studying to do?" She put the dishes in the racks.

"Serena." He sighed.

"Just answer one question. Okay? Why?"

"Are you going to look at me while I talk?"

"No, just answer." She said looking over her shoulder.

Darien rubbed his face. He figured he was not going to get anywhere until he told her the truth."Fine you want the truth? Fine. It started because of a dream I had and I couldn't shake it."

She scoffed."A dream?"

"It seemed so real, you don't get it. I felt like it was a warning, and I couldn't-"

"You ended things because of a dream?" She finally turned around. She sighed. Closed her eyes. Collected her thoughts."You know Darien I used to think that you and I would make it through anything. We were like destined together you know? And hell I thought one day we would have adopted Rini. And I knew that there were other girls out there but I could deal with them." She looked at him in his eyes. She was starting to tear. "But you're saying that I am having to compete with you sub-conscience? You couldn't even talk to me. I tap out." She turned back around.

"Serena, please!" He tried to turn her back around.

"Please leave." She kept doing the dishes. Darien could not believe what he heard. Though she had walked away many times, she had never asked him to leave. So he did. He said bye to Rini. Thanked her parents. And said bye to Sammy and he was out the door.

Serena wiped away her tears when she heard the door close.

"Hey Sere, you okay?" Her brother asked.

"I know Sammy, I am being a cry baby." She forced a laugh.

"No, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am okay Sammy. Thanks for asking."

"If it means anything, I really like him." Sammy shrugged.

He left the kitchen. She placed the last dish in the dishwasher and started walking back upstairs. Her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't even notice her dad was sitting at the end of the stairs.

"Oh my god Dad, you scared me. Where is mom?"

"Livingroom. Sit down I think we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

"Is everything okay dad?"

"Sit down." Her father said patting the ground.

Her dad had a very serious look on his face. He rested his hand under his chin. "Do you remember the very first time you brought Darien home?"

"Yeah, the day Rini went missing."

"Yeah that day. I remember I hated him. I wanted him to leave right away."

Serena giggled."I remember. You would not stop glaring at him."

"Yeah, but you know what else I remember? How much he loved you. It was all over his have. He loved you, and Rini, but mainly you. When he looked down at you, and your eyes caught his. I saw it."

Serena sighed. "That day feels like so long ago. I just don't understand how it was great one day and the next he just left. Like I didn't mean anything."

"You know many years ago before your mom and I had you and your brother, maybe a year and a half after we started dating, I called a quits."

"You never told us that." Serena was so confused.

"I did, and it broke your mom's heart. She asked why. And I told her I just needed my time, but really I knew she needed _her_ time. As you know your mom is younger than me, kinda like you and Darien. I did not want her just be with me because you know how sometimes after a long relationship, some people stay because they do not want to feel like time is wasted. I wanted her to be with me because she wanted to be with me. I wanted to be sure that her love for me was going to be unbreakable."

"Dad that was your reason, that's not his."

"Maybe not exactly, but watching that young man today, seeing the look in his eyes when you asked him to leave, he did not end things with you because he wanted to."

"You're right dad, he did it because of some stupid dream."

"Dreams are usually based on things that worry us the most. They are figments of things we carry in our heart."

Serena rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Just think for what it is worth, I like him way more than that Diamond guy. Ugh if I never see that kid again, my life will be complete." Serena smiled. Her dad tapped her knee and got up. Serena remained on the stairs. "But maybe don't take so long because somebody is still sitting out in their car beating himself up."

"What?"Serena got up and looked out the window. There he was sitting in his car. Head leaned against the head rest. He had his hand over his face.

"That dude has it so bad for you meatball head!" Her little brother said out of nowhere.

"SAMMY!"

_"Serena, be nice to your brother!"_ Her mom yelled from the other room.

"Honey, I am not telling you what to do. Not saying you forgive him today, but talk to him. You're going to have too. For Rini at least."

She looked out the window. Sighed. Grabbed her jacket. Put on her slippers and walked out. It was still raining a bit but not too bad. She slowly approached his car and stood there. She wasn't sure if she should knock or if he would eventually notice her. She waited a few seconds and suddenly his head popped up. He looked at her.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to get out of the car or if she was going to come in. He unlocked the door. She didn't move so he took it as as a signal to get out.

"Serena, you're already not feeling well, what are you doing out here? It is freezing" He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her wet raincoat.

"If you really want to talk, we can talk. But we can't do this here. Not in front of my parents and not where Rini can hear. Where ever this conversation takes us, I don't want her either having false hope or thinking she has to choose. It wouldn't be fair."

"Whatever you want." He said. He couldn't help but smile. She was finally willing to talk.

"I promised Rini a sleepover tonight. We can talk to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I will pick you up." He said abruptly.

"Maybe we should just meet somewhere."

"No I know the perfect place we can talk." He said.

"Fine." She said turning around to walk back in."Oh your jacket."

"No keep it." Darien said watching her walk back in.

***The Next Day***

The sleepover with Rini went by in a blur. Serena did everything she could to make sure Rini had no idea how confused and hurt she was feeling, but that little girl smart.

***Flashback***

_"You two are going to get back together." The little girl said."And you're going to get married. When you have kids will you forget me?"_

_"What? Rini what did I say about that type of talk?" Serena scolded her while handing her cookies._

_"I am __serious. You love him and he loves you. Love always finds its way back."_

_"You read too many fairytales missy." Serena patted her head._

_"No, don't make fun! I am serious. Can you promise?"_

***End Flashback***

Serena smiled. As if she would ever forget that ittle girl who changed her whole life.

_Knock._ Knock.

"Come in!" Serena yelled.

"Sweetheart are you almost ready. He is downstairs." Irene asked Serena.

"Just about."Serena said.

Her mom was about to walk out her room.

"Mommy?"

"Uh oh. When _mommy_ comes out, something is wrong."

"How did you know that taking Daddy back was going to be the right thing? How did you even know that was what he wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and daddy split for some time. How did the conversation come up to either be together or not."

"I am not sure exactly how the conversation came up. I think we had a project together, and I remember being so weirded out that we were partnered and while I was trying to be professional, I came off cold, and your dad did not take a liking to that. Then he did some chasing and the rest is history." Irene laughed.

"Hmmm."

"Honey." She cupped her face."I know you love him. And I know a million percent he loves you. Who cares how the conversation comes about. Just say what you feel. You do not want to look back and wish you said this or said that. If it works then it will, but if it doesn't then you will heal." She smiled at her daughter."But hurry, your dad is about to kill him."

Serena laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena walked downstairs to her living room. Darien was there with Rini on his lap. Her dad was across from him. And her mom was standing at the door.

"So are you ready?" She grabbed her bag."Rini, I will be home not too late, but please try not to take up my whole bed."

Rini stuck her tongue out at Serena.

"Yeah let's go. Goodnight Irene, Ken, and little munchkin. See you Tuesday?"

"Yup!"Said Rini giving him a hug.

Darien stepped out first.

Serena hugged her mom. "Honey just have faith."

She walked out the door right behind Darien. He opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." She said getting in. She didn't look at him.

He closed the door behind her. He sighed before he walked around to his side of the car.

He got in.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You will see."

"Darien, I want to be able to talk to you. I don't want anything crazy."

"Serena, I said you will see and don't worry we will talk."

He started to drive. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"I am not in anything special Darien."

"Are you going to be like this all night? I am trying here." Darien stated annoyed.

"Tell me how I should be? Please tell me." Serena got defensive. She placed her hands in her lap.

They were stopped at a light.

"Serena, look at me."

She didn't look.

"Serena I am asking you, look at me."

She took a deep breath. Counted in her head. And turned to him.

"How do you want me to act, Darien?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I want to be able to talk to you. I get it, I hurt you. And I apologized and I know I will apologize to you a million times and I will be making this up to you forever! But I need you to be civil and talk to me."

"I am so tired of people telling me to be civil. I tried to be civil and I tried to talk to you-"

"And I know I pushed you out! God Serena what the hell do you want!"

"I don't know what I want Darien. I don't know. One minute it is you and the next I remember how badly you hurt me that day. And worse I had no idea what I did!"

"I told you, you did nothing!"

"But you couldn't even tell me! You left me! In the dark."

"I told you! You wouldn't get it." He slammed his hand on the wheel.

"Why Darien, because I am not as smart as you? I just some ditz that couldn't think of a way to help her relationship? Earth to Darien I would have done anything to help you!"

Darien rubbed his face with both hands.

Serena shook her head. "I didn't want to get into this type of screaming match. Just take me home." She looked out the window. "And for the record, you never said sorry. Not once."

Darien looked over to her. He could see the reflection of her face in the window. Her eyes were tearing. She wiped the tear hoping he would not see it.

"You missed the turn." Serena said.

"Yeah because I am not taking you home."

She looked over at him. He looked focus.

"Darien, I don't want to fight but you and I obviously cannot just talk, so drop me home and we will go back to the old ways and I will have someone as back up or days Sammy, Mom and Dad can't get Rini."

He kept driving. The road started getting windy. They were going up some sort of a hill.

"Darien I want to go home!" She started to freak out because she had no options of places to run here.

Darien ignored her and just kept driving. He drove for what seemed like forever. Serena kept looking out the window. She was trying to see if there was some stop coming and maybe she can run out. But it was dark. Finally he stopped. Serena had no idea what to do. Should she just walk the rest of the way. Yeah it was raining but why not?

She tucked her hair behind her ear. Took a deep breath. It was quiet.

"Is that what you really want?"

"What to go home and not fight? Yes!"Serena shouted.

"No to be completely out of each other's lives forever!" He turned his body to her.

"We have been doing it for month now, had this stupid storm not happened or Sammy went to get Rini, we would have not seen each other."

Darien turned back around facing out the front view window.

"But all those things did happen, and here we are."

Serena bit her lip. She looked up at the rearview mirror. "Let's be honest here... we are here because what you did. And I need to know why?"

"I told you why."

"No you didn't. You never explained to me why you thought it would be okay to go behind my back to still see Rini." She turned to look at him. "You avoid me...but just had to be around her...hmmmm...?" She shook her head as Darien turned to her. "You know when I saw that out loud, you would think I was jealous of her, which wouldn't make sense right?" She looked straight at Darien. Tilted her head. "She's a kid. I should be jealous of the girl you flaunted in front of me."

Darien was about to interrupt but she put her hand up.

"I should also be jealous of my best friend, Ray." She gave him a smirk. "Remember when you dated her?"

"Serena..."

"No, Darien. I am talking."Serena ran her fingers through her hair. "You wanted me out of your life so bad...wanted nothing to do with me! But you come around my family. MY FAMILY. What is it with you and her?"

She looked at him as he looked at her. He had seen her this mad a handful of times.

"Well...?"

Darien sighed. He gripped the steering wheel. Then shook his head."I am not sure why..."

Serena let out a scoff.

"You wouldn't understand." Was all he could get out. Darien was not a very emotional person. He hated getting into his feelings, especially when it came to his parents. He had lost them when he was young, and though he knew what happened. He never understood why it had to happen to him.

"Of course I wouldn't because I am a kid right...?Not mature enough right?" She crossed her arms turned her body to face out the window. "If you won't tell me fine." She pressed her lips together. "Obviously the arrangement has already been made and I have to deal with it. So from now on, we go back to the way it was. You interact with my family only. Only in extreme emergencies will I be involved. You stick to your schedule. Meaning no more surprise pick ups. And in the event we bump into each other, you can say hi but do no more. I don't want her in the middle of a tense situation. I don't need her feeling scared like she was in your apartment."

"Serena...really?"

She turned to Darien. Nodded her head. "Really. I am never going to get you to open up to me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I am never going to understand you." She smirked. "So I don't want to try anymore. For Rini sake, I will stop giving you a hard time for being in her life. We both know how much she needs a support system. But that is where it all stops." She reached for her seatbelt. "Now take me home."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: To my followers, I would recommend that you reread the previous chapter. I did change the ending because there were tons of unanswered questions and I was finally able to think of some new things to add. So, let's continue.

Serena sat awkwardly in her booth. She ran her hands over her skirt. She had no idea what she was doing there. She looked at her watch. She contemplating leaving again for the third time. She took a breath. _'You got this Serena. It is just a date.'_ She whispered to herself.

"I am so sorry I am late." A voice came from behind. "I hope you weren't here waiting too long." A young man with reddish hair slid into the seat across from her. "You have no idea how long I have been asking Ray to introduce us."

Serena smiled. "She told me."

"Well I am so glad you finally agreed. I'm Alan."

"Hi Alan, I am Serena." She shook the hand he had stuck out for her. She looked at Alan. He definitely looked older than the guys of her class. His eyes were blue and almond shaped. Smaller than Darien's for sure. He was in general a little smaller than Darien. She pulled her hand back.

"So...has the server come by?"Alan asked.

"No i just got here." Serena looked down at the menu. "But from what I see, you have to go up and order, then they give you a number." Serena pointed out a few tables that were there before her with numbers.

"Okay, well I know what I will most likely get, what about you?"

"Hmmmm...I guess I will get the chicken with rice, and a sweetened green tea." She looked at Alan. "Keep it easy."

"Okay I will go order, and be right back."

"Would you like me to give you some money?"

"Serena, please don't insult me. I am taking you on a date here." She flashed her a smile before he headed to the counter.

She didn't want to be there. But the girls would not stop nagging her. She just sat there and twiddled her thumb. She told the girls she would give this meal a try. So she was going to do it. She took another deep breath.

"Serena?" A little voice called out right in front of her.

Serena looked up. "Rini? What are you doing here?" She then noticed two legs coming from behind her. She knew who it was and she didn't bother looking up. Since their conversation in the car, she had no contact with him. Sammy moved his schedule around to help pick Rini up. And on days she would have to, Darien would drop her off at her class when it started and Serena would get her when she was done. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but this time was harder for her.

"We wanted to try something new!" Rini said with a smile. "They say the chicken fingers is yummy here. Are you here alone?"

Before she could answer, Alan came from behind Darien and Rini and sat down. "Actually, I am here with Ray's friend Alan." Serena pointed at him. "I wanted to try something new too! And he was nice enough to meet up with me. Alan, this is my sweet cousin Rini, and Rini this is Alan."

"Nice to meet you cutie pie!" Alan reached out his hand for a high five.

Rini looked at his hand. Back to him. Back to Serena, and then she made a sour face look.

"Rini, manners." Serena scolded her.

"Nice to meet you too..." She forced out while giving him weak high five.

"Sorry..." Serena said under her breath. "She is probably just hungry."

"It's perfectly fine." Alan then looked up to Darien. He placed out his hand. "Nice to meet too. Alan."

"Darien," He shook his hand with a little extra force. "We will let you two continue with your lunch, let's go Rini."

She nodded at him.

"See you later tonight okay?" Serena smiled at her.

Rini nodded again.

"It was nice to meet you both." Alan added but neither one responded before walking away. He then turned to Serena, rubbing his hand. "You know Sere, Ray told me you had a little brother, is that guy Rini's brother...?"

Serena let our an awkward chuckle. She scratched her neck. "It is actually a very complicated situation. One I will not confuse you with today..."

"So maybe another day...okay I like how this is going." Alan tried to joke. "Haven't eaten yet and you are already talking about another date."

Serena laughed. "I said maybe. How long is the food going to take?"

"He said about 15 minutes and he will bring it over." Alan twirled the number. "But we can talk until then."

"Yeah..."

A few tables away, Darien sat down and waited for their food. Darien purposely sat facing away from the two.

"I don't like him." Rini blurted.

"Rini..." Darien scolded.

"What? I don't like him."

"You don't know him."

"I know he is not you!"

"And that is okay! As long as he is nice to Serena right?"

"Wrong. You love her and she loves you! Love is two people." The little one argued.

"Did you get that out of one your story books?" Darien asked thrown off by the comments.

"No. But I know that when two people love each other, they work things out. They don't run away...my mommy and daddy used to say that." Rini looked down. She missed them.

Darien watched Rini's face droop. He knew what she was feeling. And that was the only reason he could think as to why he felt so connected to her. He lost his parents when he was younger too. The pain. The confusion he felt. He knew what happened, but he never really understood why it would happen to him.

"Look our food is coming!" Darien pointed to the server. "When he gets here do you want to go get your drink? They said cold drinks are at the fountain over there."

Rini looked at the fountain drinks. She then looked at Serena behind Darien. She wasn't having fun. No matter how she was trying to hide it. Rini knew her heart belonged to Darien, and whatever game those two were playing she was going to play one too. "Yup!" The server put the tray down. Rini grabbed her cup and ran to the fountain.

"Slow down!" Darien shouted. "Don't want you to hurt yourself the fountain isn't going anywhere." But it was too late, right before she got to the fountain she slipped and fell backward.

Darien jumped up, leaving the food. "Just like Serena would do." He said as he quickly walked over.

Rini let out a scream that caused Serena to jump from the other side. She looked around the restaurant and though he was kneeling on the ground to pick up the little girl, she saw Darien.

"Alan, one second." Serena said getting up to head over. She got there quickly and pushed herself through the crowd. Rini was on the ground crying rubbing her head and her bottom. Darien tried to pick her up but she swatted him. "Rini...sweet pea. Come here!" Serena said slowly kneeling down. Darien placed one hand behind her so she wouldn't fall back but she didn't notice. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Rini nodded.

"Well laying here on the floor isn't going to make it better is it?" Serena asked rubbing her head. "Come to me and I will help you up."

Rini eased herself up, and went straight into Serena's arms. She tried to get up but the ground had ice on the floor. She was about to slip with them both, but Darien caught them. Serena turned around to see Darien gazing at them both. "Thanks." Serena said quickly looking away.

"Rini...does your head hurt?" Serena asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

Rini just nodded in between sobs.

"I know, why don't we get the food to go and we get some ice on that head so it doesn't leave a bump!" Darien recommended. "I will turn on a movie too."

Serena put on a fake smile as she looked at Rini. "That sounds like a fun plan doesn't it?" She continued to rub her head as she walked her back to their table.

"W-will you c-come too?"Rini asked wiping her eyes.

"Rini, Serena has plans with her friend. You will see her later tonight." Darien answered before allowing Serena the chance to say yes. He knew that she would have most likely said no off the bat, but this way he wouldn't have to hear how much she didn't want to be around him.

"But I want you there..." Rini wrapped both her little arms around Serena.

"Honey, this is your time with Darien. I will see you tonight." Serena finally answered.

"Please Serena." She hid her face in her hair.

Serena ran her hand over through Rini's pink hair.

"She really wants you there...if you're okay with it. I am too." Darien whispered to her. Serena still had been avoiding eye contact with him.

She looked up from Rini to look see Alan there. "Alan..."

"Serena, I get it. You need to take care of this." Alan said defeated. "I will get you a box."

"Maybe once she is settled...I can meet up with you." Serena tried to force a smile.

"Yeah...maybe..."Alan said. He knew that maybe meant no.

"So you'll come?" Rini asked looking into Serena's eyes.

"Yeah...I will come for just a little bit okay?"

Rini placed her hurting head back on Serena's shoulder.

"I will go get the boxes." Darien said as Serena sat down with Rini in her lap.

Darien returned shortly with the boxes. He wrapped everything to go and Alan dropped off Serena's food. He thought about going in for a hug, but with Darien there and Rini on her lap. He just waved and walked away. Serena lightly shook her head as she watched him walk away.

"Serena..."Darien whispered. "I am parked back here. Want me to get her and you get the food?"

"No I am fine." Rini was little heavy for Serena but she managed to get up from her seat with Rini in her arms.

Darien walked behind the two up until they got closer to the door and he opened the door for both of them. Serena helped Rini into her car seat. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see Serena comforting Rini as he walked around the back of the car. He never thought he would see this moment again, but at the same time, he had no idea how to act. He got into his seat about the same time as Serena. He placed the food right next to Rini.

"Everyone buckled and ready?" Darien asked.

"Yup." Serena sat stiff in her seat. Her arms crossed. She just faced forward.

"Okay..." Darien said knowing this was going to be a long car ten minute car ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena fell backward onto the bed. She put both hands behind her head. To think she woke up that morning thinking her day would have ended so different. Every second of the day ran through her head. She continued to look up at white ceiling."What a day..." She whispered to herself. Before she could completely doze off into her dreams she was suddenly hit a tiny force. "Ugh...! Rini! That hurt!" Serena yelled.

The little girl laughed. "You are taking up all my bed!"

"Now you know how it feels...don't you?!" Serena said as she started tickling the little girl.

"S-stop it, stop it! That tickles!" Rini laughed.

"That is the whole point you little fungus!"Serena screamed as she tickled under her arms and she blew a raspberry on her belly.

"S-Serena, I am going to pee!" Rini screamed in between laugh.

"If we can avoid peeing in the bed that would be greatly appreciated..." A deep voice said from the door.

"D-Darien, make her stop!" Rini laughed as tried to get away from Serena, but now Serena was able to get her little feet.

Darien watched both girls closely. He missed seeing that smile on Serena's face. Her laugh was music to his ears. Both her and Rini being in his apartment made the place so cozy.

"Careful you are going to kick me you little monster!" Serena said with a huge smile.

"Then let my feet go!"

"Okay...okay..."Serena put her hands up. As Rini slowly moved away she kept her eye on Serena. After a few seconds, Serena hands flinched and Rini hopped off the bed laughing. She ran behind Darien as Serena watched with a smile.

"Rini... I know you two are having fun but it is getting late. We need to get dinner before I drop you off. But before we get dinner you need to wash your hands."

"Why of course I can!" Darien put his hand out to walk her to bathroom.

Serena watched as the walked away. She again fell back on to her bed. "Why am I here?" Serena whispered to herself. She ran her hands over her face. The events that occurred that day, again flooded her mind.

***Flashback***

The car ride to Darien's apartment was quiet. Rini was in and out because all the crying she did exhausted her. Darien carried Rini into the apartment and placed her on his couch, while Serena carried the bag of food into the kitchen. She stood there for a minute. She didn't think she was going to be in this kitchen again. She heard the TV turn on in the background.

"Did you want me to grab you a plate for your food?" Darien asked softly. "Serena..?"

"No."

""Are you sure? I am making a plate for Rini and I know you didn't get a chance to eat." He put the plates down next to food.

"I am not really hungry, and besides she is calm now, I will probably be able to leave in an hour and-"

"Return to your date?" Darien couldn't believe what he said. The words just came out so quickly. He didn't even think.

Serena was in a bit of shock. "That is none of your business." Was all she could respond. "Where can I an ice pack for her?"

"Serena... I didn't mean it like that. I-If you want to date, g-go for it." Darien reached into the freezer and grabbed her a cold pack. "I am sorry."

"Just stop talking to me Darien. I am here for her and when I know she is good, I am leaving." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Rini was sitting. She sat next to her on the grey couch. Rini cuddled up next to her. Serena held the icepack to the back of her head.

"Does you head feel better?" Serena asked Rini. "Does it still hurt?"

"It feels better. Thank you for coming with me." Rini hugged her.

"Told you I will always be here for you." Serena said pinching her cheek.

"My mommy used to tell me that too. Daddy too." Rini stopped watching her show and looked at Serena. "And now they're gone."

Serena kissed the little girls forehead. "I promise I will always be there for you." She hugged her closer.

"Only put the ice there for 20 minutes Serena." Darien informed her as he walked over with Rini's plate.

"I know Darien." Serena snapped.

"I am going to wash my hands." Rini said popping up from the couch.

Serena and Darien nodded as she walked away.

"Serena... I wasn't trying to-"

Serena put her hands up. "I thought I made it very clear. We limit conversation."

"We also agreed we would make sure there is no tension between us when Rini isn't around." Darien whispered back. "I am sure the fact that 'Serena the Hyena' is quiet as a mouse makes it obvious that she is mad about something. Which would make her uncomfortable."

"What do you suggest I do Darien? Hmm pretend to put up a fake face? Pretend to play house? News flash Darien, I don't want to be here around you. I was on a date to forget you! But I am here for her. HER." Serena pointed at the bathroom.

Those words cut through Darien. "Well were you able too?" Serena looked at him confused. "Were you able to forget about me?"

"I didn't really have a chance to, my date was cut short."

"But you had a good 15-20 minutes alone with him. I am sure you two were able to talk and get to know each other. Enough time to make someone forget about another person."

"Is that how long it took for you to forget about me?" Serena snapped back. "You know what? I don't care. I don't care about who you date, so stay out of my life all together please."

Just then Rini came out of the bathroom and sat down in front of her plate. She looked up at both Serena and Darien who had fake smiles on their faces. "Umm Darien?"

"Yes, Rini?"

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"Whatever movie you want." Darien handed her the remote to pick.

Serena watched as Rini pressed the buttons on the remote. "Reen...?" The little girl looked up at her. "You seem to be doing so much better... think you will be okay if I...?

"You can't leave! We are going to watch a movie!" The little girl protested.

"But remember today is your day with Darien and...I don't want to ruin that for you!"

"But I want you here."

Serena sighed. She hated seeing her so upset. "Rini. I will see you tonight."

"But I like when you are both with me." Rini looked back at her plate and started pushing the food around. "It is almost like I'm with..." She didn't finish the sentence but Serena and Darien knew who she was thinking about. "Please stay."

"Serena...just one movie." Darien pleaded for Rini. He knew how Rini felt. Incomplete without her parents, and she was trying to piece something together again.

Serena didn't protest, she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms.

One movie became three and a half. Eventually Serena got hungry and ate her food. Darien watched her as she moved around the apartment. She was like a zombie. Just going through motions. When she was done with her food, the two girls dozed off. When Serena finally woke up it was night.

***End Flashback***

Serena felt Rini climbing into the bed. "Thank you for staying here with me today." Rini rested her had on Serena's shoulder. "I don't the guy you went on a date with today. His red hair is weird."

"Rini!"

"What?" Rini asked.

Serena sighed. "He wasn't the one for me anyways. He is jus-"

"Raye's friend. I know." Rini interrupted. "But he is not Darien, and that is who you should be with."

"Rini, I have told you over and over to stay out of Darien and my situation."

Rini turned over to look over at Serena. "You two love each other. And in all my stories that is how it all ends." She shrugged.

Rini smiled at Serena. She really did remind her a lot of her mother. And whenever she really missed her, like she did after she got hurt, she needed Serena around.

Then there was a small knock on the door. They two girls looked up to see Darien. He had put his coat on. "Girls are you ready to go? I will take you guys to your car."

"It is okay Darien, I can get us a cab." Serena jumped off the bed and pulled Rini up.

"I hate cabs!" Rini again protesting.

"It's fine Serena. I will drive you." Darien said firmly.

"Rini grab your coat while I clean up your mess outside." Serena instructed her. She then went outside to start cleaning up the plates in the living room.

Darien followed her. "I can clean it up Serena. Just leave it."

She ignored him.

"Serena. Did you hear me? I said you can leave it. I will take care of it after dinner."

The idea of being at dinner with him, annoyed her. She thought about all the dinners they had together before the split. The ones with Rini and the ones just them. Those were their happy times, and with a snap of a finger they were gone."Would you just let me put this stuff away. I will leave it in the sink for you." Serena looked at him with a smirk. "There happy?"

"Serena, are you going to be like this all dinner?"

"Well I would rather not be at dinner you, but I will put on a smile for her okay? Then after you drop us off at my car-"

Before she could finish that sentence she felt Darien's lips pressed against her. He kissed her deeply. Softly nibbling her lower lip. He encircled his arms around her. She was lost in the moment. It had been so long since she felt this feeling. She went to wrap her arms around him, but when she heard the two plates in her hands clank, she was suddenly knocked out of it.

She dropped the plates and pushed him away. "The hell are you doing?"

"What was that?" Rini came running out of her room.

Serena turned around abruptly. "I slipped and dropped the plates. And Darien came over to help me. Go get your other coat! While I clean this up." Serena shooed her away. Rini followed the command without a second thought.

When she was back in her room Serena turned to Darien. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am tired of hearing you say you want things to go back to how they were before the storm! It is never going to happen." Darien yelled in a whisper. "And I don't care what you say, I know you still love me and that date was just a waste of time."

"And you know that how?"

"You didn't need to be here. You chose to be here. You can say that you are here for her, and maybe that is part of the reason, but I know the other part is me."

"You must be living in a fantasy world." Serena argued back.

"No I am not, you are. You are if you honestly think, this will ever be over. I may have been the reason you have that stupid wall up, but based on that kiss I know I still have a chance to knock it down." He walked closer to her. For some reason she didn't move. He leaned in and softly planted another peck on her lips. "And that is all I really need. Rini! Let's go." He moved away. "I will clean this up later."


	11. Chapter 11

"So Serena, please explain to me, how you start the day on a date with Alan, but some how end the night on a date with Darien...?" Ray asked so confused.

"Really Serena, I have been trying to figure it all out, but I just can't." Mina explained rubbing her temples.

"And the kiss...?" What game is that? Lita added.

"Guys I told you... I started the day with Alan. Rini and Darien happened to go to the same place. Rini fell and she wanted me with her. We went back to the his place. We argued and then he kissed me..." Serena explained for the tenth time. "There is nothing missing from those details."

"Well what did you fight about?" Amy asked putting her pencil down in the middle of her math book to hold the spot.

"To be honest...I am not sure." Serena scratched her forehead. "I want to say it was about my date. But then he said something about how he hated how much I said I wanted things back to how they were before I stayed at his place during the storm. This thing is so confusing." Serena banged her head on the table.

"Maybe Darien is starting to regret his decision to end things...? Mina pondered.

"Yeah...that could be." Ray agreed. "But why not just out and say it."

"We all know Darien isn't the best with his emotions and saying how he feels." Amy answered. "Could be due to the fact that he did experience such a huge trauma when he was a kid. He doesn't want to be vulnerable."

The four girls turned to Amy.

"What?" She asked.

"Serena can't keep allowing that to be an excuse." Lita argued. "We all know Serena is the kind to wear her heart on her sleeves, she deserves someone who can do the same for her too."

"Like Alan!" Ray interrupted.

"Maybe, but Lita is right Amy." Mina added. "For anything to work with Serena and Darien she needs to be able to understand him and she cannot understand him if he doesn't open up to her."

"He can't run every time he feels uneasy." Serena said resting her head in one of her fisted hands."And me trying to pry things out of him is tiring."

"Then give Alan another chance!" Ray shouted. "Serena he has been wanting to meet you since my show. He would worship the ground you walk on."

"Yeah...I don't get the Diamond vibe from him at all." Mina added.

"But guys..." Serena tried to argue.

"Let me guess he is not Darien." Ray interrupted.

Serena just shrugged. "I didn't say it, you did."

"Because you were, and honestly Serena we are trying to help you here. He hurt you so bad when he walked away. And he made it so much harder when he started picking up Rini." Ray tried to reason with her.

"And he is confusing you with this kiss thing." Lita said as slammed her hand on the table causing the drinks to shake.

Serena ran both hands across her face.

"Stop doing that. You are going to break out!" Mina scolded her as she swatted her hands. "Sere we are all here for you because we know this whole situation is hard, but I think you and Darien really need to talk about boundaries and all that stuff, especially if he is claiming he doesn't want to be with you one night and then kissing you the next. This is your heart he is playing with."

Serena threw her head back. She observed the tiles on the ceiling. She zoned out the chatter between the girls. They were still on the topic of Darien and what they think he wants out of all this. All she could hear was the ticking of the clock. She looked over the clock. "Oh crap! I need to get Rini!"

"You forgot her? Come on meatball brains! The last thing she needs is to feel forgotten. You better speed over!" Ray lectured her.

"Here is the money for my drink. Text me!" She ran to her car and drove off.

She got the school just in time and her and Rini headed home. After helping her with her homework and then getting her bathed, they had dinner.

"Serena honey...you barely touched your food." Irene was concerned because Serena was already a small girl and now her small clothing items were starting to look loose. "Did you not like it?"

"Maybe she has the flu! Serena usually eats everything!" Sammy joked sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Sammy!" Ken shouted at him.

"The food is fine mom, I have just been tired and not hungry." Serena picked up her plate. "May I be excused?"

"Of course you can! Don't worry about the dishes tonight." Irene smiled at her daughter. "I will take care of it tonight so you can rest."

"Can I help you aunty?" Rini offered.

"Of course! You can help dry."

"Thanks Mom and Rini." Serena took her plate to the kitchen and scraped her food into the trash. She washed her hands and headed up the stairs to her room.

She collapsed into her bed. Rolled her pink blanket around her. She didn't want to get too comfortable because Rini would be coming in soon, but she was so tired that she started to doze off. Before she could fall into a deep sleep she felt her phone vibrate. "Ugh...if it is one of the girls...I swear they better be dying."

She picked up her phone without even looking at the caller ID. "I swear if you are calling me at this time after the week I have had...it better be good!"

_"Serena!"_

"Andrew?"

_"Yes, who else would call you with my number?"_

"Sorry Drew, I didn't look at the ID thought you were the girls." She sat up right. "Are you okay?"

_"Yes I am fine. I called because Darien."_

"Andrew...I just spent the whole afternoon talking to the girls about him and I have been dealing with him all week. I don't have the energy." She went to hang up the phone.

_"No Serena...Don't hang up! I am calling you because it is an emergency."_

Serena's eyes widened. "W-what happened?"

_"He needs you Sere."_

"What do you mean Drew. What happened?"

_"I am not sure. But I know that he went to get a drink with some people and may have continued back at his place."_

"I am not going to crash one of his parties. I hope he has a good time. Goodnight Andrew."

_"Serena no! He needs you!" Andrew yelled. "I am asking you to please go check on him."_

The phone disconnected. She sighed. Grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! I need to go check on a friend. I will be right back!"

"Serena is everything okay?" Irene asked. "Want one of us to go with you?"

"No I will be fine mom! Rini you better be sleep when I come back!" Serena yelled as she walked out the door.

She drove to Darien's apartment complex and headed straight up. She banged on his door with everything she had. She had no idea what she was doing there, but being in the whole complex was irritating her. She just wanted to check on him and leave so she wouldn't have to hear it from Andrew.

She continued to bang."Darien open this damn door!"

The door swung open."Serena!" Darien yelled. "What a lovely surprise!" He went into hug her. She moved.

"Darien...how much did you have to drink?"

"Drink? What drink! I don't drink!"

"You're drunk right now. And Andrew called me to check on you."

"Of course he did. He is such a worry wort. Send him a few texts and bam he calls you." Darien went to his living room, sat down in front of his coffee table and poured another glass.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" Serena let herself in the room, closing the door behind her.

"I don't need you tell me what to do! I know when I have had enough!"

"Darien, I am just asking. You have work tomorrow and you have Rini in the afternoon."

"I will be fine! And besides don't you have someone else you should be worried about?" He took his drink in one gulp. "What was his name again? Alvin?Adam?"

"ALAN!"

"Sorry! Alan." He went to get another glass.

"Darien, stop you don't need anymore." Serena went to grab the glass away from him.

"Make me stop!"

"Give me the damn bottle!"

Serena tried to grab the bottle from Darien, but he stood up and he was just too tall for her. He put his mouth to the rim of the bottle and took a few more gulps.

"Darien, please stop!" Serena pleaded. She stopped fighting him and just looked up to him.

He looked down at her. "You know Serena when you talk like that you sound like you actually care." Darien laughed sarcastically. "But we know you don't!" He went to take another gulp.

"I do care about you. Rini would be devastated if anything happened to-"

"Rini, but not Serena. Now that you have a new boyfriend...who needs me!"

"He is not my boyfriend, Darien, he is just Ray's friend!"

"Do you love him?"

"Darien, now is not the time to have this conversation."

"I need to know!"

"Why Darien? Does it make a difference? You ended it remember?"

"And I am sorry, but I am trying to make it up to you! But god you make shit hard!"

"I make things hard? I am not the one playing stupid games here!"

"Pshhhh. Bullshit. You are the one playing all the games. Going on dates. Heard you called one of those guys by my name. Good job genius."

Serena turned around so embarrassed. Why was she even dealing with all of this. She should leave.

"Oh okay...because you didn't go on a few dates...who was that girl on the bike again?"

"She was not a date."

"No but you paraded her around to make me hate you. Who the hell is the one playing games?

"Darien. I am asking you again. Give me the bottle."

"Are you going to leave once you get it?"

"Darien."

"Serena. If you are just going to leave after, I can tell you I have like 9 other bottles in the cabinet."

Serena took a deep breath. "Just give me the bottle. Darien. I am so tired."

"Why did Andrew even call you! If anything I feel like you are making this worse! If anything I should have stayed with those girls that met up with me and my coworkers."

Serena backed away from Darien. "I am not sure why he called me either. You seem to be just fine." Serena turned to leave. She wasn't going to cry. She had already come so far she convinced herself. She will be great.

As drunk as he was. Darien knew he crossed the line. He couldn't let her walk away again.

"Have a good night Darien. Drink yourself away. I don't care anymore." Serena was just about to reach the door when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Serena, please don't leave! I will stop drinking! Just stay!" He put his face into her hair. "Please." he whispered.

Every part of her brain said to leave. She was so close to the door. It was inches from her. She could easily wiggle herself from his arms and run. But she just stood there. She pushed his arms off her. She fixed her jacket turned around. She stared him in his eyes. The first time in weeks. His heart sank to his stomach. He could tell his words really hurt her.

"I told Andrew, I would make sure you are okay. So I will keep my word. But tomorrow I will be out and you will not pick Rini up tomorrow."

"What?"

"You will be hungover for sure, and I do not want her to see you like that. She thinks the world of you." Serena went to the living room grabbed the bottle and took it to the kitchen. He followed behind her.

"And what does Serena think of me?"

She poured the remaining liquor down the sink. She watched the fluid go down the drain. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I think Darien."

He walked closer to her. "It matters to me. Always has." He grabbed her arm to face her to him.

"Darien you are drunk right now. We shouldn't be having this conversation at this time. You might not even remember me being here in the morning."

"I wasn't drunk the morning I kissed you the other morning." He rubbed her face.

"Darien. Stop. You're drunk and I'm tired. Not the best combination."

He didn't listen to her. He leaned down to her level and planted a kiss on her lips. He did one peck to test the waters. See if she would move. She didn't. She he kissed her again. This time longer and more passionately. Again she didn't resist, though her brain told her too. She wanted this. She knew there was a good chance tomorrow she would regret this. She still kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena laid in Darien's bed contemplating how she was going to up and leave. Darien had his arms tightly wrapped around her and every time she tried to move, even just a little, they got tighter. She felt his warm breath on her. To say it didn't comfort her would be a lie. After their kiss, he begged her to stay. He never did that when they were together. In that moment he made her feel so wanted. For a moment she let herself get swept away. She let herself melt with his kisses. But the taste of the alcohol on his tongue reminded her that what he had been doing was due to the fact he was drunk. So she guided him to his room. Laid down with him. And her plan was to just wait until he fell in a deep sleep and she would then leave. However the smell of the cologne on his clothes, the warmth of his body against hers, and the grip he had around her waist, relaxed her so much she ended up falling asleep too.

She looked at the clock. She knew that he would eventually wake up and he would apologize for his drunk behavior and they would fight. She didn't want that to be the way she started her morning. She tried to lift his arm off her. She was able to move it enough for her to inch away from him. But this motion caused him to wake from his sleep. He pulled her back in. Kissed her forehead. "Please don't go." Was all he whispered.

"I have school and you have work."

"I'll call in for both of us."

"You must still be drunk." Serena tried to free herself from him. "The Darien Shields I know would never be okay with that idea."

He locked both his arms around her. Leaned back to see her face, to try to lock eyes with her. But her eyes were glaring at his arms. "One. I know I drank a lot last night. Two. I know I'm hung over, but I know I am not drunk now."

"And three?" Serena interrupted.

"Three. I want you here with me."

Serena shook her head. "Darien. You don't have to worry about me being mad about what happened last night. I chose to be here, okay. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I guess for a second I wanted to feel the way I felt when we first started dating. But I went in know that the moment was a result of alcohol, so you don't have to keep pretending. Nobody will know. And you won't be the bad guy who got drunk and played the emotions of the girl who is so in love with you."

"You're in love with me?"

"Huh."

"You said _'the girl who is so in love with you'_. You still love me?"

"No I didn't. I said _was_ in love with you."

"You're lying and you know I know it."

Serena looked up to see Darien staring at her. "I am not."

"Yes you are. You still love me."

"Believe what you want Darien. You have to get ready for work." She tried to push herself off him to get going.

"I am not going to work."

"That's fine. I need to get to class."

He rested his forehead on her. "Serena, please stay with me. I want this. You here with me. I know I drank a lot last night, but last night I asked you the same thing and I meant it."

"Did you mean that comment about your female coworkers too?" Serena asked him condescendingly.

With his arms still tightly around her, his hands became fists. "I didn't mean that comment. It was so stupid for me to say." Darien could tell by how wide open her eyes were and the fact that she wasn't blinking, tears were forming in her eyes and she was trying not cry.

"Yeah it was. And I'm so over this. I came because someone asked me to check on you and you just..." She rubbed her forehead. "If you don't want to go to work, then just let me leave."

"Serena." He started to rub her back. "I am so sorry. That is the second dumbest comment I have ever made."

She scoffed. "The second? Then what the hell is the first?"

"That I didn't love you anymore." Her body tensed. "I didn't mean it, when I said I didn't love you anymore. I love you with everything that i have." He kissed her forehead, hoping it would relax her. It didn't. "I am sorry. And I mean it a thousand times over, I want you here. I miss being next to you. And the way you make me feel with every kiss. I need that. I need you."

Serena let out a deep breath.

"Serena, this is me. Not drunk Darien. Though the alcohol did help me get the courage to finally beg you to stay last night. This is all me right now."

"Darien I don't think you realize how hurtful the things you say are. I don't think you get that just saying sorry will fix it. You hurt me so bad. And the pain I will feel from last night will be all on me because I let myself fall for it. I came here to you so willingly."

"Because you love me."

Serena didn't respond to that comment.

"You don't have to admit it. I don't deserve to hear it."

"Darien, I didn't want to start the morning with me and you arguing. The last thing I wanted was to start the day off on a bad note."

"I didn't want it to be like this either." He pulled her in for a hug. She didn't hug him back. She just rested one hand on his deltoid. The other in between the hid and his waist. "Last thing I wanted was for you to leave mad, because then you would avoid me and then I would go God knows how long without seeing you. And I can't keep not seeing you. Seeing you is the best part of my life." He leaned in to lightly kiss her on the lips. "I just want to go back and fix everything I messed up." He kissed her again. This time he swears he felt her kiss him back. So without saying another word he pressed his lips against hers and he tightened his hold on her, bringing her even closer to him.

Her movement didn't change, but she didn't move. "Darien...how do I know-?" Was what came out between their kisses.

"I know you're scared." He softly sucked on her bottom lip. "I was too. But you are the reason I'm not scared to put myself out there. You're the reason I don't feel lonely anymore. And you are the reason I feel love again, so I will be here to ease your fear." He kissed her nose, then rested his forehead on hers. "I want you to know how much I love you. Always have and always will. I don't care how long it takes me to prove, but I just want to be able to show you." His lips moved back up to her forehead. Then her temple. Then her forehead. "Please just stay here with me. We don't have to do anything. I will order food and we will stay here. And then we can get Rini and I can take you back home. But for now." He tilted her chin up and he looked back down at her. "Please stay."

"How am I going to explain to my parents, my clothes situation?" She asked softly. Him being so close made her feel a way, and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I will figure it out. I will buy you a new uniform if I have to. I just want you to be here with me."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I will stay. But. I want to take a nap first, and then when we wake up, I need to know why you left. I keep trying to piece it together. And at first I didn't care about the details, but that was a lie. I need to know."

"Whatever you want. As long as I have you."


	13. Chapter 13

Darien stepped out of the shower. Wiped the fog of the mirror and listened closely outside. He was listening for Serena. He made sure to take an extra quick shower because he didn't want to risk Serena leaving. Before he went in he got her some things for her to get cleaned up too. He listened some more, when he couldn't hear anything, he dried himself off super fast, his jet black hair still soaking wet. He threw on boxers and shorts, and ran out. "Serena!" He called.

"In the kitchen..."She shouted back.

He headed to the kitchen where Serena was standing trying to brew some coffee. She was in his shirt and her hair was down. The shirt on her was so long that she didn't need pants.

"Since when did you learn how to make coffee?" Darien asked as he watched her push the start button. "I didn't even know you drank coffee."

"I don't actually, but I figured you would need it after last night." She grabbed a clean mug for him. "And I make it for my dad all the time." She flipped her hair back. "Here take two of these with it." She handed him two ibuprofens.

"Hangover cure." Darien looked at the tabs. "How do you know about this trick? Have you been drinking?"

Serena just stared at him with her arms crossed. Her expression was straight faced and he knew not to push the topic anymore.

" I won't ask." Darien said taking the tabs with some water. Serena poured him the coffee and handed him the mug.

"Black. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks Serena. I ordered food for us and it should be here-" Before he could complete the sentence there was a knock on the door. "Never mind it is here." He opened the door. Grabbed the food from the delivery guy and gave him a tip. He then closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

"What did you get?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you wanted...So I decided to just order a little of everything." He gently took the stuff out of the bag and placed it on the counter. "Did you want to eat out of the box or do you want plates."

Serena shrugged. "Up to you I guess. I am not super hungry, so I'll just be having a few bites."

"Are you serious? I ordered all this food for both of us. "And you normally like all this food I ordered."

"Things change I guess... I will grab the plates so everything we don't touch you can put back in the fridge for later." She went to grab the plates and handed it to him.

Serena watched as he started dishing out the food. "Dare that can be your plate, that is way too much for me."

"Serena, you used to eat double all this. What is wrong?" Darien looked concerned. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Not at all, if anyone is feeling sick, it should be you. Considering how much you drank last night." She smiled at him.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Eventually." Serena started picking at the plate that Darien had handed her. He was right. She once loved the food he plated her and before she would devour it all and have seconds, but lately she hadn't been hungry. "So... are you going to tell ?"

"Tell you what?"

"Darien, don't play dumb. You know what." She slammed her chopsticks down and crossed her arms.

He stared at her facial expression. She was getting mad. And for some reason, he thought it was just the cutest thing. However he knew that she was serious. "You really want to talk about this now?"

"Yes. So speak." She folded both her hands and rested her chin on top.

"Fine." Darien took a bite of his food. Chewed quickly. Took a sip of his coffee "What do you want to know?"

"All I want to know is why?" She took a small bite of her food. "That's it."

"Fine. I got scared."

"That's it...you got scared." She scoffed. "Forget it. You're obviously not going to tell me the truth." She started to slide of the chair she was sitting on. "I can't believe I am saying this, I wish I went to school today."

Darien grabbed her arm before she could completely get up. "No wait Serena! Please sit back down. I am telling the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am! Okay? I got scared."

"What about this stupid dream you mentioned at my parent's house?"

"It was because of the dream!" He put both his hands on the table and made a fist. "I kept having this dream that it was our wedding day, and everything was going great. We were happy. Everyone was having a great time. We were having a great time. And then all of a sudden everything crumbled. Literally. The ground crumbled and you were swept away, and I couldn't do anything."

Serena looked at Darien confused. "It was just a dream, Darien."

"But it happened more than once and no matter what it would always come back." He looked at his food and started pushing it around. "I know that the dream isn't real, and I know that I sound stupid but I feel like it was a warning, like a foreshadow."

"What the hell are you talking about?

"Like everything was going so great and then it all fell apart. What if that really happens?" He was playing with his napkin with his left hand. "It may not happen exactly like that but understand you and Rini are the closest thing I have to a family. And I already lost one." He looked up to see Serena staring at him. Her hand slowly moved towards his to stop him from fidgeting. "The idea of getting in that deep just to watch it all fall apart."

"But all relationships have issues Darien. It won't always be happily ever after. I know even you know that."

"And I do know that, but Serena, with our age gap what could just be a small issue could be so much bigger." He placed his other hand on top of hers. "Especially if you..."

"If I what?"

"Meet someone new. Someone who is closer to your age. Has more time. I don't know."

"I don't even know what to say Darien."

"You see...? This is why I didn't want to tell you! You don't get it! Serena with the perfect life. Wears her heart on her sleeves. Always sees the light in everything. You have no idea what it is like to lose someone you love. To feel alone."

Serena grabbed both her hands back. "You know what Darien, I may have never gone through the trauma you went through, but do not say that I don't get what is like to be hurt. To love someone so much and they walk away. Don't tell me I don't understand what it is like to feel lonely because your friends are tired of hearing about your hurt. I would have been there for you. If you would have opened up to me, but no you chose to shut down instead." She got up from her seat. "People who truly love each other don't do that. They support each other. All I want is to be with you. But I cannot be with someone who is going to constantly shut me out and refuses to walk through the bad times with me." She started to walk away from the table.

Before she could step foot out of the dining room, Darien grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Wait, please don't walk away."

"Darien, I can't keep prying emotions out of you. It is exhausting and emotionally draining."

"Please don't walk away. Please understand. This is all new to me and it is going to take some time to get used too. But I know I want you and I will work on that for you." Serena put her hands up. Keeping Darien at a distance, but she failed. Darien used his strength to pull her by her arms to pull her in. "And I know the situation with Rini made it more confusing, but I know what it was like to lose my parents. I didn't want her to feel even more alone by me walking out too." He wrapped both arms around her waist. "I just wanted to be a support for her."

Serena put both her hands on his chest. She didn't want to interrupt.

"I am sorry. I didn't think how it would have affected was never my intention to hurt you even more" He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "And I can tell you it wasn't easy for me either. When you were avoiding me. For a minute I thought it was going to make this whole thing easier." He kept looking down at her. She wouldn't look up. "But it didn't. Rini kept asking if you could come a long. She kept saying how she missed you. And it kept reminding me how much I missed you and I was never going to get over you." He tilted Serena's chin to bring her gaze up to him. He leaned down to gently peck her lips. "And while you were here in my apartment during the storm and after Rini got hurt, I realized-"

"What?" She whispered as her eyes locked onto his.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I going to always make sure I do whatever i can to make sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me. If you let me."


	14. Chapter 14

"Serena, when I asked you to stay." Darien started to run his hands up and down her back. "I didn't mean just for last night. I want you to stay in my life, for the rest of my life."

"Darien, how am I suppose to believe this is all because you want me in your life, and not Rini?" She cocked her head. "I know how much you love her, and I am sure her constantly asking about me was hard for you because then she would get sad. I seen it when she asks me about you. But she is a kid Darien, eventually she will learn and she will get used to the arrangement we have."

"Ugh," Darien groaned. "No Serena, that is not what I want. You and Rini are my family." He put one hand up. "I know it sounds weird because she isn't blood to me. You've said that several times. But the bond I feel with her, and the bond I feel that we all have, I just can't explain it." He leaned her head on hers. "And I can't just have Rini in my life. Without you it's not complete. She deserves a family, you, me and her."

"Darien she has a family." Serena tried to argue.

"You know what I mean! How many times has she told us we remind her of her parents? How many times has she slipped up and called us mom and dad? How many times have people mistaken her for ours?" He looked at Serena with desperate eyes. "We can make her ours and we can give her a real family one day. With brothers and sisters."

Serena pushed herself off of Darien. Backed up. "_Brothers and sisters?_ Darien, a few months ago you were too scared to be with me. Now you want to make a family with me?" She scoffed. "You do realize how crazy this all sounds?How do I know you won't change your mind a few weeks down this road? Or maybe months? Or years?" Serena asked with her head tilted. Her eyes were starting to become glossy. She was trying not to cry. She wanted to hear those words from Darien for so long, but every part of her said to hold back and not go all in.

"It won't happen. I mean it, Serena, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU. Simple." He looked at her. "I refuse to go back to the time where I never saw you. I refuse to go back to the time where I had to avoid going out because I knew there would be a chance the girls set you up on a date so you can try to forget me. I can't go back to that" He put his hands on his waist. Walked to the closest wall and looked up and down. "Serena, I have lived in this apartment for almost 5 years." He placed one hand on the wall. "I tried everything to make it feel like home. But it never worked."

"Maybe because grey isn't a very homey color."

"Well this wall wasn't grey. I tried other colors and nothing." He walked away from the wall and towards Serena. "The only time this place felt like home was when you and Rini were here. You two made it feel so complete. So warm." He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and started dragging her around the apartment. "I want to come home to see Rini sitting on that couch watching TV. After homework of course."He pointed to the couch.

Serena looked at the couch and slightly nodded. She remember how during the storm she and Rini sat on that couch. Rini was so comforted sitting there. When she sat at the couch at her parent's house, she felt so stiff. Maybe that's why Rini spent most her time in Serena's room.

"I want to come home to see you either in the kitchen trying to cook dinner or sitting right next to her."He pointed at the kitchen.

Serena laughed. "She couldn't cook. He knew that."

"I want us to have dinner here." He patted the chair of the dining table."Every night. And I want us to talk about our days, even if it is nothing at all."

"Darien, people hardly do that anymore."

"Then we will Serena! I want to one day wake up in that bed roll over and see you right next to me." He pointed to his room. "And on Holidays. I want a tree here." He pointed the area right in front of the window. "With all the decorations in the world. And I want the kids to jump on us to wake up!"

"Darien you hate holidays. You choose to pick up extra shifts so others can have it off to be with their families and you avoid it." Serena argued.

"But I wouldn't if I had people like you two to come home too." He wrapped his arms around her waist again. "I am sorry that it took me this many months away from you to realize it okay? But I want you. I want the good, the bad, all of it. No more running because I am scared."

Before Serena could even say a word, Darien grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. It started out normal but as the kiss grew longer it became more passionate. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and nibbled her bottom lip. He didn't break away until he needed to come up for some air. "I am not going anywhere. And I told you I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me and how much I cannot live without you."

He kissed her again. This time he grabbed her with both arms and lifted her up. He sat her on top of the couch back rest and he held up close to make sure she didn't fall and because he wanted her to be as close to him as possible.

"I know it will take time for you to trust me and believe me." He grabbed both her arms and wrapped it around him. "But I am going to get your trust back and we are going to make memories together. Rini, you and me." With both hands on her waist he started to kiss her neck. "Please don't walk away from that. I can't watch you walk away again."

Serena threw her head back as Darien continued to kiss her neck. "Darien." She whispered.

"I am not going to stop Serena, not until you know how much I love you."

"We still have to pick up Rini, remember?"

"Not for another hour." His kiss trailed from her neck to her forehead back down to her lips. "And I plan to make the most of this. When else am I going to get you alone on a random day of the week." He kissed her lips again.

"Darien." She whispered.

He again rested his head on hers. "I will keep chasing and I will keep fighting for you."


	15. Chapter 15

Serena walked up Darien's door with Rini's hand in hers. Since his drunk night, she hadn't seen him much. She had been busy finishing up things for school. He had messaged her here and there but she kept it short. Had it not been for her parents being busy she wouldn't have taken Rini, but she was trying to make it easier for the little pink haired girl so she did. She put her small fist up to the door and knocked twice. The two listened and didn't hear anything so she knocked again.

'Coming!' Yelled Darien from the other side. He opened the door and this time it was his face that lit up. "Serena! I didn't expect you."

Serena gave Darien an awkward smile. "Parents were busy so they asked me too."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you. I wanted to see if you were free to do dinner or something."

"I know, I have been busy with school. Holidays are coming soon and you know how that goes." She moved her hair out of her face and looked to Rini.

Rini stood there quietly smiling at the two of them. She loved seeing the two together. The last time she saw them together was when they picked her up from school after that alcohol filled night. They took her to the park and she had never felt more like she belonged. They took turns pushing her on the swing and seesawing with her. The played tag with her. Them together was her happy place.

"Well kiddo, here is where I drop you off."

"Awww... can't you stay?" The little girl argued.

"Yeah Serena, can't you stay. We are going to the movies and Rini told me you really wanted to see that movie too." Darien gave Serena a forced smile.

"Oh please, please, please! It is one of those fairy tales and you know Darien will fall asleep and his snoring will ruin the movie!" Rini put both her hands together begging Serena to come.

"How can you say no to that face?" Darien shrugged.

Serena sighed. Glared at Darien and then rolled her eyes. She was being double teamed and she couldn't win this one. "But I am really not dressed."

"It's okay, I think I still have some of your stuff here!"

Rini looked at Serena with big eyes. "Pleaaaaaaase...?"

Serena groaned. "You two aren't going to take no are you?"

They both shook their head no.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Rini yelled as she gave Darien a high five. He had stepped to the side to let them into his apartment.

"Rini why don't you go put yourself in your room and we will get going. It is going to be cold so you might want to bring a better sweater." He closed the door behind him as Rini sprinted to her room.

Serena turned around. "That was low Darien, using Rini to get me to go to a movie." She crossed her arms.

He walked towards Serena. "I told you I was going to do whatever it takes to get you back, and if Rini decides to help me a little...I am going to have to take advantage of that." He leaned and gave her a peck on her lips and smirked. "Now I need to finish getting ready and we will go."

Serena threw her arms down as he walked away from her. She really didn't have anything planned for today, but she really didn't plan on hanging out with Darien and Rini. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't want Rini to get confused in the mix.

"I am ready!" Rini came running out, with Darien right behind her. She almost slipped. And Darien was able to catch her.

"Woah, Mini-Serena, watch your step!"

"Darien!?"

"What?" He put his hands up with a sarcastic confused look. "I think your clumsiness is kind of cute."

"Shut up."

"Serena, that is not nice!" Rini scolded.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Darien!"

"You're joking right?"

"I think she is serious Serena, and honestly my feelings are really hurt." Darien put his hand over his heart and made a sour face.

"Don't fall for that Rini!" Serena pointed at Darien. "He is lying!"

"Wow, now I am a liar too? All the jabs to my soul!"

Serena put both hands on her face. "I can't believe this. I am being double teamed." She threw her hands down again. "Fine I am sorry Darien."

"Hmmm Rini did you believe that one?"

Rini shook her head no.

"Me too."

"What!?" Serena protested. "I was so sincere!"

"I know what can make us believe you even more..." Darien puckered his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Darien just stood there with his lips puckered. Rini covered her eyes but left a little peep opened between her fingers. Serena sighed and reluctantly walked over to Darien. Stood on her tip toes. And gave him a quick peck.

"See was that so hard?"

"You are low." Serena whispered as she tightened her sweater.

"No. Just desperate to get you back." He whispered as he snuck in another peck. "Now let's go we are going to miss the movie." He reached behind him and opened the door. Rini was the first out and Serena after glaring at him as he smiled.

As the three walked into the movie, Rini held on to both their hands. She felt so loved and protected. The last time she felt this way was when she was with her mom and dad. She missed them so much, but Darien and Serena did help close the void a little bit.

"Alright little one, pick a row, but not the very front!" Darien instructed.

Rini crossed her arms and stomped up the steps. "This one."

"Okay did you want to be in the middle?"

"And hear you snore when you fall asleep? Nope. Serena can be in the middle."

Serena had tapped out at this point. She figured there was no point in fighting those two when they were double teaming her. She followed right behind Rini and set up her popcorn and drink. Then she sat down. The lights dimmed and the previews started. And not missing a beat, Darien threw his arm around her. Serena shot a look at him.

"What? This is my favorite position." Darien justified.

"There is no way you are comfortable."

"With you next to me. Always."

"What a line!"

"Shhhhh" Rini yelled with her finger on her mouth.

"Yeah Serena. Shhhhhh." Darien laughed.

Serena slapped his chest.

"Owww" He whispered.

"SHHHHH." She snapped at him. "The movie is starting." She turned to watch the screen.

From the corner of her eye she could tell Darien was staring at her. She leaned back against the chair, only for him to move the middle armrest up. She looked at him again.

"What? I feel trapped when it's down."

Serena rolled her eyes and shook head. She then heard Rini's little laugh. She loved hearing that laugh. She ran her hand down the back of her head, and then leaned into kiss her on the top of her head. This notion caused Rini to lean back into Serena. Darien took this opportunity to scoot in closer to Serena. For a minute Serena felt squished, but the moment passed quickly. The oh so familiar scent of Darien's cologne caused her to let herself go and she rested her back on his chest.

He then grabbed her hand with his spare hand. To his surprise she didn't give him a look and she didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and moved his head closer to hers."I love you." Darien whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Serena didn't respond and he really didn't expect her too. He knew he had a long uphill battle coming, but if the end result was going to be these moments, with his "family", he was going to do whatever he needed too.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena picked up her phone as it went off again. She looked at the screen and for the 4th time in the last hour she put it back down.

"You might as well respond to him Serena." Ray said as she put her tea cup down on the wooden table.

"No I am spending time with you guys and I do not want to get into it with him."

"What does he want?" Mina asked with concern in her voice.

Serena cleared her voice and played with her phone. "He wants a date okay?"

"So tell him no...?" Amy suggested awkwardly.

"Amy!" Mina yelled. "Say yes! He is obviously making an effort Serena, you need to give him that chance."

"One, I have told him now and he doesn't believe me. Two and he is kind of right. I guess."

"So you do want to go on a date with him?" Ray asked confused. "Then why not just say yes?"

"Because that is him winning...?"

"Serena, this isn't a game." Amy scolded.

"To hell it is not. Remember what he did to her." Lita yelled slamming her hand down. "Keep playing Serena!"

"Lita, she could end up hurting both of them even more." Mina reached over and put her hand on Serena's as it held the phone. "You want to do it. So do it."

"Yeah, nobody is saying marry the bum." Ray added.

Lita laughed. "That bum."

Serena cocked her head at Lita.

"What? I don't like him! He was mean to you. He dated Ray. He shattered your should!"

"But, he is trying now..." Mina disputed. "It wouldn't hurt to give him one date."

"I agree with Mina," Ray said with a deep sigh. "You love him and now it is time to let him show you how much he really loves you."

"But you won't be able too if you keep cutting him out." Amy explained.

"But do not let them force you!" Lita added.

Serena scratched her head. "They aren't. I will say yes. Fine." She picked up her phone and texted Darien. She slammed it down when she was done. "There it is set for tonight at 7:30."

"Perfect we can get you ready here." Mina jumped up. "Someone grab her phone before she changes her mind."

"What about Rini? And I have nothing to wear!"

"She is with your mom, and I have clothes here for you to wear." Ray said getting up. "Mina hair and make up. I will handle clothes. Amy keep her calm and Lita..."

Lita crossed her arms. She didn't want to help.

"Just sit there and be nice." Ray instructed her. Mina smiled agreeing with Ray.

The girls took what felt like forever to help Serena get ready and even when Darien arrived to get her she still needed more time. Lita sat in a chair across from him just glaring at him. If Amy was not there to monitor her, she would have gave her a piece of her mind and the whole nine, but every time she would think to open her mouth Amy shot her an angry look and she backed down.

When Serena finally came out, Darien rose from his seat as did Lita.

"Serena you look..."

"Amazing. Of course she does." Mina interrupted his thought.

"Now, her hair took forever to do so don't mess it up." Ray said with authority.

" Here is your jacket." Mina handed Serena a small pink jacket to go over her white shirt, floral dress.

"Her mom thinks she is sleeping here, so you better bring her back here." Lita demanded.

"I will." Darien said nodding.

"In a timely manner." Lita added.

"Ignore her. Have a good time guys." Mina swatted her hand signaling them to leave.

Ray practically pushed them out the door as Amy held Lita back. She shut the door behind them.

Serena looked at Darien and gave him an awkward laugh, with a shoulder shrug.

"Ready?" Darien pointed to his car.

"Yeah." Serena walked over slowly. She was so nervous. She bit her lower lip as she contemplated making an excuse to turn back around and leave, but before she knew it she was in the car.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked looked out the window. She knew where they were, but she couldn't put two and two together.

"A little spot I know that you will love." Darien said as he looked over his shoulder to change lanes.

They drove for what felt like forever. They didn't talk much. Occasionally Darien would glance over to Serena who was just fidgeting with her hands. One second they would her lap. The next they would be twirling her hair. She just couldn't stay still.

"Serena. Please stop fidgeting. You are making me even more nervous." Darien finally said.

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know you are nervous. And I am too, but please. I am trying to concentrate on driving."

"Okay."

"We are almost there. I promise." He quickly glanced at her.

As he said it was only a few minutes before they had parked and he got out. Serena looked around. They were at the beach. Darien had come around to open her door for her.

"Darien. Why are we here?"

"Because I know how much you love it and I know how much you always wanted to have a long walk on one." He put his hand out for her to grab. She didn't. She got herself out herself.

"You hate the beach."

"Yeah. But I love you and I want to be the man you deserve. And I want to do everything you always wanted to do when we were together."

Serena looked out at the water and then turned around. She laced her fingers together and put her hand down in front of her. "Darien I don't want to do something you do not want to do."

"Serena."

"No Darien. I know how much you hate it here."

"I am doing this for you."

"That is the thing, I don't want you to do all these things just for me if you don't want to."

"I am so confused right now." Darien put his hand over his forehead.

"If you slowly change who you are for me, without wanting to, you are going to look back and resent me. And then what we will be back to how we were months ago. I can't deal with again! So let's just go. Take me back."

She walked back to the car and reached for the door handle, but before she can get to it, Darien grabbed her hand and turned her back around.

"Serena, I don't think you really get this." He cupped her hand in between his and kissed it. "I do hate the beach. But I love seeing how happy you are here. I love how relaxed you are when you hear the ocean waves crashing. I love the idea of you getting cold and snuggling next to me."

"You hate snuggling."

"Not with you. I hate the beach. But being here with you, honestly trumps how much I hate it, because right now you being happy _with me_, is all that matters to me."

"Darien."

"Serena. I am never going to love this place. That won't change. But I know for this to work, we are going to compromise and I going to make this compromise because all I want is to be the person you deserve." He kissed her hand again. " I know I am never going to be a prince Charming. But I want to be damn near close. So yes I do want to be here. With you."

Serena looked at him as he kissed both her hands again. He then pulled her in and wrapped both arms around her. "Can we please go on this walk now? We have a reservation at the pier over there that we really need to get to too." He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Okay. Fine."

"Perfect!" Darien kissed her forehead. Then twirled her around to the direction the needed to go. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and locked the door with his free hand as they walked.

As they walked closer to the water, the smell and the sound put Serena's mind at ease. She loved the beach. Just as much as she loved the park. She always felt the waves washed away all her worries as they drifted away. She took in a deep breath.

"I told you. You would love it here." Darien wrapped her in a hug before grabbing her hand in one of his.

Serena just looked at him. With the moon reflecting on his face, she just smiled. He was right. She needed this walk on the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena sat across from Darien looking out the window. She watched as the waves rolled underneath the pier and as it hit the sand. She rested her chin in her hand and let out a sigh of relief. She could sit there all night. From the corner of her eye she can see Darien's reflection. He just watched her as she looked out with a smile on his face.

"Rini would love this place." Darien finally said to break the silence.

Serena just turned to him and nodded. "She loves being by the beach. Almost as much as I do." She then smiled and looked at the table for a second. "I remember when she first moved in with us. She would have the worst melt downs and there was nothing anyone could do to calm her down. My mom would try to talk her down but it never worked." Serena lightly chuckled to herself. She couldn't believe how far they had come. "Then one day, I was having a day and I told my mom I needed to come out here. And she never asked but I knew she wanted to come, so I asked her to come with me. She didn't say yes. She just got in the car."

"Looking back I am still surprised that she let you take her."

"Well when I finally got her to open up. Probably the third time we came out. She said she asked you and you refused too." Serena shrugged. "So I told her anytime she needed this moment, by the water. I would. Rain or shine."

"Yeah..." Darien looked at his water glass in front of him. "I guess I never understood how comforting it could be."

"There is something so cleansing about it. She would open up to me the most out here. Especially after we sat in silence for a few minutes." Serena scratched her forehead. "The hardest times would be when she would just sit and cry." She shook her head. "Nothing I said seemed to help."

"Yeah."

"I guess it was such a touchy subject. And you know me..."Serena looked back out the window. "I never know what to really do in serious situations. And add the fact I had to start sharing my space with her." Serena rolled her eyes.

Darien let out a laugh. "Yeah. But she has opened up to you since. So that is all that matters."

"You know, my mom never really talked about my Aunt and Uncle and know that I think about it looking at their wedding photos, I don't remember them being in the photos." Serena took a sip of her water. "But then again I wasn't really looking for them."

"Yeah. She never really showed me a picture of them. But I know she did really love them. And they loved her."

"I know she really loves you." Serena smiled at Darien. "You two bonded like it was nothing. Remember the time she ran away and we found her at the park?"

"We just had a common bond." He folded his hands on the table and shrugged."Not the bond that I would have picked, but it is a bond."

Serena looked at Darien as she he just stared at his glass of water. "Do you miss them?"

He looked up to see her staring directly back at him and just nodded. "I guess that is why I want to be around her. If I can just make her miss them..."

"Less?" Serena tried to guess.

"No not less." Darien put his hand up just to fold them back again. "Just different." He then scratched his dark hair. "I guess I just want her to live the life they want her to and not feel bad to be happy. While at the same time understanding just because she laughs, doesn't mean she is forgetting them. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Serena bobbed her head, "In a sense it does."

The waitress dropped their food off in front of them. Asked if they needed anything. Then went on her way.

"I know she isn't ours, but sometimes." Darien started to stir his food on his plate.

"I know." Serena picked up her fork. "I catch myself thinking about that too." Serena then lightly smiled. "You know how she accidentally calls us mom and dad sometimes because we remind her so much of them?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she used to buttheads with her mom?"

Darien just laughed. "I never thought of that. But I am guessing she had her dad totally wrapped around her finger."

"Just like she has you." Serena licked her lips and took a bite of her food.

"She's not the only one." Darien took a bite of his food.

Serena just shook her head.

"What?"

"The things you would do for her doesn't compare to the things you would do for me." Serena gave Darien an awkward smile. "And it is okay."

"Serena."

"Darien, I said it's okay."

He reached over to grab her hand. She tried to pull it away, but he gripped a little tighter. "I love Rini. I will never deny that. But I love you just as much. I am sorry I never showed it."

"Darien. Seriously I don't want to get into it. Like I have said before me getting worked up over how much you care about her is so childish."

"No. Like you said we need to be open with each other." His thumb started to caress her hand. "For the longest time it was just me. Then it became Andrew and me. Then somewhere it became Andrew, you, and me. Now it is you, Rini and me, and somewhere in there Andrew. And I guess I am having to work on adjusting my focus so one doesn't feel unimportant. You do it so well and make it seem so easy."

"You have to remember, my grades aren't as good as yours were. So somethings suffered."

"Maybe. But I guess I am starting to see how important it is balance it all." He let go of her hand so he can take a bite of his food.

Serena just looked at her food and took a little bite. She wasn't sure what to say. Her mind was all over the place. She thought about what her friends said. She thought about what her mom was saying. She was thinking about how she was feeling. She thought about how happy Rini would be if she was there with them, how maybe they could both bring her next time. But then she thought will there be a next time. Darien hates the beach and maybe this was a one time thing. It was all going in a loop in her head. Darien could see the battle all over her face.

"Serena, I know it is hard for you. And I know you think I haven't noticed, but I know when you are overthinking things. And I know it is my fault. I have accepted that. But I mean it when I said I am going to be the man you deserve. And I am going to make this family work. Rini, you and me." He leaned forward. "Next time I come here. It will be with both of you guys. And people are going to think she is ours and I am not going to care, because they will automatically assume you're my wife. And one day you will be." He smiled at her and leaned back.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Readers! I know it has been a while since I updated this story, and I started another. But, I was having such a hard time trying to figure out how finish this story. It started moving in a direction that I felt I was forcing so...with that I am deleted the last few chapters and I am going to finish this out.

I love you all so much for sticking with me! I hope I don't disappoint you.

"Psst...Serena..." Rini whispered poking her. She didn't want to wake the cat or the family so she tried to stay quiet. "Psssttt..."

Nothing.

"Serena..." She whispered a little louder this time with a shake.

Again, nothing.

"Ugh... Serena!" She shouted in her ear and shook her.

This caused Serena to jump up, causing the cat to fall off the bed.

"Ugh." She looked around. "What's wrong? What happened?" She looked around. Her vision was a little fuzzy. She could make out Rini's little body kneeling at the edge of the bed, and the cat crawling back on the bed curling into place. She rubbed her eyes. "Rini... love bug what is wrong?"

"You didn't wake me up when you came home." She went from kneeling to sitting criss cross style.

"Baby you were sleeping." Serena stretched out.

"But you promised." She put each elbow on a knee, folded her hands together and brought them up to her chin. Her big eyes looked at Serena.

"You really woke me up because I didn't wake you up?" Serena shook her head and went to lay back down. "Go to bed. We will hang out and watch movies tomorrow. I promise."

"Wait...I want to know what happened at your date?" Rini jumped and laid across Serena.

"Ooooph... Rini... come on sweet heart I am tired."

"No! I want to know what happened!" She pleaded.

Serena adjusted herself so Rini laid across her belly.

"Did you kiss him?"

Serena smirked at Rini.

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Rini. That is very adult question."

"You're not an adult!" She then rolled off Serena laid on her belly with her face in her hands.

Serena just shook her head. She wasn't going to answer that question.

"Fine. Just one questions then..."

"Fine. Just one and then it is bed time." She pulled the blanket from under the little pink haired girl for her to go under.

"Did you get little tingles in your tummy when he picked you up?"

"What?" Serena laughed. "That is the question you pick?" She laughed a little and threw her hands over her face.

"Yes! She turned to her side and rested her head on her hands to see Serena's expression.

Serena let out a breath. "Yes I did." She looked over to Rini with a half smile. "Now lay down and go to bed."

"Just one more question. Please. I promise this will be it."

Serena groaned. "Fine. After this I am rolling over and ignoring you...so unless you rolled off the bed and twisted your little ankle do you wake me! Deal!?"

"Okay. Let me think. I want it to be a good!" She laid back and looked at the ceiling. "Did it remind you of old times?"

Serena pressed her lips together. "No...actually." She turned just her head to lock eyes with Rini.

"Oh." Rini said a little disappointed. She knew that was her last questions so she wasn't going to bother Serena anymore. She rolled over.

Serena just looked over at Rini. She had her back to her. She thought about explaining to her the reasoning, but she still saw Rini as still to young to understand. So, she rolled over and looked out the window and closed her eyes.

The next morning Serena woke up. Went downstairs and turned on the music and started to make breakfast. The sound of her music and the clinging of the pans slowly woke everyone up and one by one they all came downstairs.

"Well this is out of the ordinary..." Irene mentioned with her usual chipper smile. She had Rini in her arms as she walked.

"Serena..." Ken came behind Irene. "Is everything okay...?"

"Everything is fine guys. Just couldn't sleep anymore." She shrugged her shoulders as she started to scramble the eggs.

"That's find but did you have to start singing?" Sammy said rubbing his eyes, dragging himself to the dining table, and plopping his head down. "I thought two cats attacked Luna, I was coming out to save her."

"Well... you didn't move very fast." Serena gave Sammy a 'what the hell' look. "She would have been dead by the time you got to her."

"Sammy be nice. Your sister is happy." Ken took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Do you need help sweet heart?" Irene offered as she placed Rini down next to Sammy, who still has his head down.

"No mom. I have it taken care of. Just relax I will take care of this."

"Do you maybe want to talk about something..."

Serena paused. Looked at her mom.

"Ken why don't you go help Rini brush her teeth."

"Irene I just sat down!"

"Please." Irene said demandingly.

"Ugh...fine !" He said reluctantly. "Come on Rini let's go wash your face and brush your teeth before breakfast." Sammy too got up as Rini left the table.

Irene watched as everyone walked out. She then turned to look at her daughter. "Did you have a bad night last night?"

Serena started missing the eggs again. This time a little harder. "No."

"But something is wrong." Irene leaned against the kitchen island as her daughter just focused on the scrambled eggs.

"No."

"Honey, something is bothering you. I can tell. I am your mother."

Serena exhaled. "Fine something is wrong."

"What is it?"

"Last night went perfect."

Irene looked at Serena confused.

"Last night was perfect okay? It was not like the dates that Darien and I used to go on. It was a date that I always wanted to go on but he would never do with me." She walked over to the hot pan and poured in the eggs. "I dreamed about dates like this mom, and I begged him to take me on dates like this." She threw the empty bowl in the sink.

"Serena don't throw the bowl."

"Fine. Sorry." She grabbed the spatula to mix the eggs in the pan.

"Honey...it shows he is trying." Irene smiled.

Serena paused and shot her mom a look. "Think I don't see that? He is trying. But for how long? A week? A month? A year? Mom he is so inconsistent mom, like how am I ever supposed to just let my guard down, and the girls keep saying one thing, and Rini keeps hoping another. Like..."

Irene walked over to her daughter. She could see frustration written all over her face. She knew there was nothing she could really tell her that would make her feel any better. She knew the last thing she needed was for another opinion to confuse her, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She gave her daughter a hug, kissed her forehead and said "Serena, you are putting too much thought into this. You need to relax and really listen to what Serena wants to do."

Irene slowly took over making breakfast as everyone started to finish getting washed up. Serena placed the dishes in the middle table of the table and set everyone's dish. As she laid Rini's special plate next to where she would sit, there was a knock on the door.

"Honey can you get that?" Irene yelled walking out with another plate.

"Yes mom!" Serena slowly walked over to the door. The person knocked again. "Coming!" She grabbed the door knob and swung the door open. "Darien!?" She said surprised as she looked him up and down. He was in dark jeans and muscle shirt. He had glasses over his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too!" He looked back at Serena. She looked so cute to him with her white tank top and pink pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing here? It is not your day with Rini." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know..." He removed his sunglasses so he can get a better look at her blue eyes. "I just came to see if maybe..you two wanted to go to breakfast."

Before Serena could answer her mother's voice called asking who was at the door. But before Serena could actually answer her mom came up from behind her to see for herself.

"Hello Darien."

"Hello."

"What brings you here this early?" Irene asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see if the girls wanted to go get breakfast?" He tried to smile back but he was nervous.

"Oh...well doesn't sound lovely Serena?"

Irene turned. Looked Serena in her eyes and started to walk back to the kitchen. She then turned back to Darien.

"So..."

"Well I kind of already made breakfast for the family." Serena shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh..." Darien nodded. He put his glasses back on. He took a small step back. "Didn't realize you would have been up so early.

"Yeah. Me too. "Serena tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the mat that sat at the front door.

"Well...I guess."

"I mean you can come in if you want. It's nothing special. Eggs. Toast. Fruit. And sausages." She slowly moved to the side to open the home to him.

"That all sounds amazing!" He removed his shoes and walked into the house. But before he passed her to go into the kitchen, he leaned in and softly placed a kiss on her cheek. He face started to feel warm. She shut the door and followed right behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Serena blew a raspberry in Rini's belly as she carried her in to the arcade.

"Stop Serena you are tickling me!" The little girl cried.

"That is the whole point my little one!" She went in to do it again, only to be stopped by two little hands on her face. She bobbed her head left and bobbed it right, just fast enough to avoid the little hands and get to her stomach again.

"Stop. Stop!" Rini said laughing so hard she about to cry.

"Okay..okay that was the last one I promise."

She watched as Rini pulled her school uniform back down over her stomach and then fix her hair.

"I lied. This will be the last one!" Serena blew another raspberry and the little girl laughed and cried even harder.

Serena laughed as she listened to Rini laugh. She loved hearing her little laugh. All the innocence and happiness. She made the first turn towards her friends booth and suddenly her laugh stopped and her smile faded.

There at the counter Darien sat with some girl with auburn hair, and black dress suit. From her reflection up top she could see her small nose and high cheek bones. They were going over something in his textbook. She tried to look away but the site of whoever this was stroking is hand took her back to the day he drove past her and her friends with Andrew's sister on his motorcycle. She swears she felt her heart rip that day. She just stared and look at them. Who was this girl? Had he told her about him? Did he really have to tell her about her?

"Look Serena." Was the phrase that broke her trance.

She looked to Rini. She was pointing at Serena's friends sitting at the big booth. They were waving at them.

"Oh." She put on a fake smile. "Let's go to them." She let out sigh.

"Is that Darien?"

"Yeah. But let's not bother him." Serena moved by them swiftly but not so quick he would notice them. "He is busy studying. You know how he gets when you brea his concentration." She let out a fake chuckle.

Once at the booth she scooted Rini in and then sunk in the seat next to her. She wanted her back to face him so she would not be tempted to look. She did not want to get Lita or Rini all riled up.

The next day hummed along as he fixed his hair. He heard a little knock on the door. He looked at his watch. 'Hmmm she's early...' He though to himself. He shrugged his shoulder, and headed out of the bathroom. There was another knock on the door.

"Coming!" He yelled as he started to shimmy towards the door. He had a huge smile across face. He smelled his breath and fixed his hair one more time. Then finally he opened the door, just have his smile fade away.

"Ugh... Hey Dare." Sammy stood at the door hold Rini's little hand with a weirded look on his face.

"Umm." He cleared his throat. "Sammy. Where is Serena?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good!" Rini answered for him.

"Yeah she asked mom originally, but she couldn't and I am headed over to a friends, that is why I am a little early." He pulled Rini's hand forward to and her off to Darien. "Sorry if that ruined any of your plans."

"No it is completely fine." He looked at Sammy confused still.

"This was not really apart of my plan."

"Thanks for bringing her. Have at your friend's house Sammy" Darien reached out and grabbed Rini's tiny hand and closed the door as Sammy walked away. "I wonder if she is okay?"

"Huh?" Rini asked looking at Darien with a smile.

"Is Serena okay? Did she say what was wrong with her?" Darien asked the little girl as she took off her shoes.

"Just a belly ache. Probably from all the junk she ate at the arcade."

Darien looked at Serena confused. "When did she go to the arcade?"

"Yesterday. We met up with the girls." Rini hopped off to the livingroom. "So what are we going to do today, since it is just you and me?" She smirked.

Darien walked over to the livingroom. "I am not sure. What do you want to do? And Rini...I was there to yesterday. Why didn't you say hi?"

Rini just shrugged. "You were reading a book with that pretty lady and Serena didn't want to bother you. Can we please go the park and get toys?"

"Oh..." Darien was confused why Serena didn't say hi. "Sure whatever you want to do. But maybe we will stop and get Serena some soup too. What do you think?"

"Yay!" Rini jumped up and ran over to her to her shoes and Darien followed right behind her. "Don't forget your credit card!" She yelled as he rolled his eyes. She was so much like her Serena.

Serena sat on her couch, eating ice cream and flipping through the channels. Nothing was worth watching and eventually she gave up. She threw the remote down, covered the ice cream and got up to take it to the kitchen. Just as she approached the threshold she heard a little knock on the door. She turned around and faced the door. She didn't hear anything. "Maybe they will go away." She turned back to the kitchen. The knock came again. She threw her head back and sighed.

She dragged her feet to the door. "I am coming!"

She finally got to the door and with great annoyance opened the door.

"Well I guess you're feeling better?" Darien looked at her with Rini's hand in one hand and a thing of soup in the other. Then he looked down at the tub of ice cream in her hand that was not holding on to the door.

Serena put the the tub behind her back. "What are you guys doing here? I thought Sammy or mom was bringing Rini home."

"Well that was the plan, but I figured since you were not feeling well we would get you some soup." He explained.

"Are you feeling better?" Rini asked with a smile walking into the house.

Darien followed behind her as Serena move slightly to the side.

"I guess you can come in." She said under her breath.

She shut the door and rolled her eyes. The two walked into the kitchen and she followed close behind.

"Rini are you hungry?" Serena asked as she threw the ice cream into the freezer.

"No we ate at the arcade." She hopped into a chair.

"Speaking of arcade Sere...do you think that's the food that got you sick?" Darien asked trying to fake his concern. "I mean if it is I should really call Andrew. Don't want him not prepared for people calling and yelling at him."

"I am not sure." Serena avoided eye contact.

"Well what else could it be?" He questioned.

"Darien I don't know okay. I am going up to my room to get a hair tie." She headed towards the exit. "Rini finish whatever you are doing and I will get you all cleaned up. You have been at the park and you know mom's rule about sitting on the couch after being outside."

"Awww..." Rini threw her arms down then crossed them.

"Rini...?" Serena scolded.

"Okay..."

Rini watched as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Rini you sit here for a minute I will be right back." Darien walked out as well leaving Rini to sit there.

He met Serena at the stairway just as she was half way up. "You want to tell me what is really the issue?"

"What are you talking about Darien?"

"You are obviously not sick." Darien pointed out.

"I am feeling better is that an issue?" Serena took another step up, but stopped as Darien put his hand on hers.

"I am not dumb. Tell me what is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. Just go study or something, I will take care of Rini."

It took just a second but Darien lightly chuckled. "Study."

"Yeah go!" She shooed him with her free hand.

Darien slowly walked around the stair railing and headed up the stairs. Still one hand touching Serena's. She just watched him. She took her hand away his and crossed her arms.

"You look so cute when you are jealous you know that?" He smiled.

Serena looked up at the ceiling. Let out a sarcastic laugh. "What makes you think for one second I am jealous."

"Because you are." He walked one step closer to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do I feel like that brings you some sort of joy? Me possibly being jealous."

He laughed. "First of all I do not find joy in you being this mad at me. I said you were cute." He ran one hand down her cheek.

She turned away.

"I was only studying." He whispered. "She was just a classmate."

"And you were just giving Andrew's sister a ride." She took one more step up.

Darien let out a sigh. He put both hands on her small waist. Took one step up.

"Don't touch me."

"Serena." He rested his forehead on hers. She didn't move. She just didn't look at him. "I am sorry I did that. I was so stupid and I will make that up to you a million times over." He kissed her forehead. "But yesterday I was just studying."

Serena let out a deep breath. "I hate this!" She walked up the stairs and walked to her room.

Rini peaked out of the kitchen when she heard the yelling. She watched as Darien followed her up.

"Serena..." Darien called. "Talk to me here!"

"And say what Darien? I hate what you did. And I tried to move forward but then little things bring me right back? Hmmmm"

Darien scratched his head. "I mean that is a start..."

She looked at him annoyed.

"Babe! I am trying to fix every thing that I did wrong." He grabbed both her hands from her side and brought them to his lips. "But I cannot read your mind. You need to talk to me."

"How Darien? I am not even sure what I can say to you!" Serena pulled her hands back.

"Why?"

"Because...what is this?"

Darien looked at her confused.

"See you don't even know!"

"Know what?" Darien looked grabbed one hand again. "That I love you." He let go of her hands and put both hands around her face. "And I love being with you." He kissed her. "That is all that matters."

"I hate you."

He kissed her again. "No you don't."

One more miss in and she finally kissed him back. Then a little creak broke her out of her trance.

"Darien?"

"Hmmm..."

"Where is Rini?" She pushed him off her. "You left her down stairs with ice cream! Ahhh what am I going to do with the both of you?" She ran down stairs as he watched.

"I love you too." He wiped his lips and followed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ugh..."was the only sound Darien made before he threw his textbook across the room. He watched as it hit the grey wall, chipping the paint. "Just great!" He let out a frustrated grunt. He was exhausted and his brain was overwhelmed with the chapter he just read and the thought of none other than Serena and Rini. He wanted to be with them so bad, but it was technically Serena's weekend and he was behind on his homework. He slammed his hand on his notebook as it sat on the table to push himself up to get his textbook. But, before he actually got his off his seat his phone vibrated.

He rolled his eyes. His classmates have been texting him all day asking questions about the school work. He was about ignore it but it went off it again. He picked it so it would not go off again. Opened the message.

_'Everyone at the house is sick.'_

_'I am taking Rini to the park.'_

_'If you are able to take a study break she would like you to come too.'_

He looked at the book as it laid open the floor. Looked at his notes. Then looked at the clock. "Must be a sign to get out." He said to himself. He grabbed his hoodie. Put his wallet his pocket and headed out to the park.

"Push me higher!" Rini yelled.

"Rini I don't want you going too high you might fall and hurt that little cute face of yours."

"No!"

"Rini..." Serena said in scolding tone as she gave the little girl another push.

"Weeeeeee!" She squealed. "Do you think Darien will come?!" She asked as she came back down to Serena.

"I don't know can you see him while you're up there." She pushed her again.

Rini looked around. No signs of him.

"No. Did you text him?"

"Yes Rini. I texted him. But remember he has a lot of studying to do."

"He is always studying." Rini whined.

"Yeah, but it is apart of the process of becoming a doctor I guess." She gave Rini another push.

"When you and Darien get married, and you have all the money to be anywhere in the world. Do you promise to come back and visit me?"

Serena stopped the swinging forward. She looked at Rini. "First of all, where ever I go. You go." She tickled her.

"S-S-stop I am going to fall off the swing!" She laughed.

"You are so crazy. You are stuck with me forever little one." Serena straightened out the swing to push her again.

"Look there is Darien!" Rini jumped off the swing and ran to him as he to her.

"Rini be careful!" Serena screamed as she watched her weave between between some kids to get to him. For a second she lost her behind the bench but when, she heard her scream his name she let out a breath of relief. She was then able to locate her pink hair. She observed as Rini jumped into Darien's arms. He gave her a hug. Then looked around. Serena saw Rini point at her. She gave a little wave, and just stood there as they walked over to her. Still just standing by the swing.

"Darien will you push me?!" Serena heard her ask as they approached closer. "Serena doesn't push me as high as you do! I want to see the top of the trees."

"Hey! I heard that!" Serena crossed her arms.

Rini gave her an awkward smile with a little chuckle.

"What?" Darien said putting her down. "I didn't say yes!" He placed Rini in the slide. Then winked to her as she smiled up at him.

As quickly as he stood up, Serena swatted his arm.

"Owww!" He rubbed the arm. "What was that for!"

"Do you think I'm blind? I saw that wink!" She argued.

"I had something in my eye!" He pretended to rub it.

"Do I look stupid? Do you take me for a fool?"

"Not at all. You actually look really cute. "He came around the back of the swing and with one hand pulled her into him. Her eyes still locked on his face. He leaned down and placed a peck on her lips. "And '_hello'_ by the way."He kissed her again.

"You got here really quick. Did you run?" Serena turned around to push Rini.

"I want Darien to push me!" She whined.

"Fine..." Serena put her two hands up and moved to the side.

""Nothing personal babe. I am just able to push her a little higher." He gave her one big push and the swing flew. "It's a gift."

"Darien! Not that high!" Serena swatted him again.

"She is going to be fine! Can't say the same for arm though. How do you keep getting the same spot."

"It's a gift." She stuck her tongue out.

Darien pushed Rini as she came down again. "Don't stick your tongue out at me!"

"What are you going to do about it?" She did it again. This time before she could get her tongue in her mouth, Darien grabbed her face with both his hands and laid one on her.

He pulled back."Slobbery. Just like I like it."

"You are so gross!"

"I am gross because I am so in love with you." He kissed her again, turned to push Rini and turned back to her.

"You got here really quick...did you sprint?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. He pushed Rini with one arm as he faced her.

"Were studying alone..?" Serena suddenly turned red and looked away.

"Why do you ask...?Hmmm." He said with a smile.

"No reason." She tucked her hair behind her ear and still refused to make eye contact.

"Uh huh...is someone concerned about a red head in a miniskirt?!" He braced himself for another hit, and blocked his arms and face. When the hit did not come he lowered his arms. He looked over to see Serena just standing there. Straight face. Arms crossed across her chest. He gave Rini one big push, then did two big steps towards her. She backed up.

"You could have just stayed with you know? We would have had a great time just Rini and me."

"Babe I was just joking." He put both hands on her waist. She didn't move her arms. "Please don't be mad. It was just a joke." He kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't very funny."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it." He pulled her into a hug. Her arms still crossed. "It was a bad joke. I studied by myself, all morning, and I was about to blow my brains out until you texted me. So I am happy you texted me." He kissed her forehead again. "Please don't me be mad."

"Umm guys...?" Rini called over. The two looked to her. She was sitting there. Semi-angry face. "I need a push!"

"Ooops sorry Rini..." Darien let out a soft chuckle ran over to her. She straightened herself and braced herself for the push to come. Darien pushed her about three good times before he turned to Serena. "Can you stop being mad?"

"I am not mad." She argued.

"Then come over here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

She kicked the sand in front of her as she walked over to him. He pushed Rini as the swing came back. He then put one arm Serena to bring her closer to him.

"You two have beautiful daughter."

Both Darien and Serena turned to their right.

"I am sorry?" Serena asked the lady standing at the swing next to them.

"I was saying your daughter is too cute. And she is soo brave for wanting to go that high." She smiled. "This little man loves the swing but this is as far as he will go on it." She gave him a little nudge.

"Not too high mommy!" The little boy said.

Darien and Serena watched as the mother just rolled her eyes and again gave him a light nudge. Then they turned back to Rini who looked like her swing would go over the bar. She laughed.

"She's a trooper!" The mom said.

"Yeah... She is great." Darien said. "And thank you. Your son quite handsome as well."

"Thank you."

"Rini honey are you ready? Want to go grab something to eat?" Serena asked.

"Awww 5 more minutes?!" She whined. "I didn't get to play on the slide!"

"Well if you want to go down the slide you better get off the swing and run over!" Serena advised.

"Okay!" She dropped her feet to slow her down and then hopped off. Darien and Serena followed behind.

"She called her our daughter." Serena looked up to Darien.

"I know."

"We didn't correct her." Serena pointed out.

"Nah...one day she will be ours." He grabbed one of her hands in his and pulled it to his mouth to kiss it. "But what are we going to eat?"

"You have time to come? Don't have to study?"

"Well I should. But I would rather be with you guys." The two stopped at the end of the slide.

Rini watched Darien and Serena as she walked up the slide. She smiled at them as they waved to her. She then sat at the top of the slide and pushed herself down. She reached the bottom. Turned to Serena, "Can I go again? Please. Please." She begged.

"Fine. One more time but don't ask again!"

"Woohoo!" She ran to the ladder that led her up the slide.

"So did you pick a place." Darien asked.

"I don't know what I want. I want something hot and yummy."

"Why don't we stop by the store and cook at my place?"

Serena looked at Darien. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Everyone at your house is sick. Last thing I need is you guys going home too early and you both get sick." He walked behind her and wrapped both arms around her. Kissed her head. "Let's just do that. Rini can watch a movie. We can make curry?"

"Guess we can do that."

"Perfect!" Darien let her go. Ran to the end of the slide and caught Rini as she came down. The little girl wiggled and giggled. "I got one! Let's go!"

Serena laughed. "Really of all the ones around you pick this one?" Serena teased.

"Yeah, there is something special about her." He put her on the ground. She fixed her dress. Looked at Serena.

"Yeah I guess so." Serena pinched little cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. Off to the stores, my ladies." He grabbed Serena's hand with one hand and Rini's with the other.


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't wait until you finish making your curry!" Rini yelled as she pushed through the door of Darien's apartment. She slipped off her shoes and ran to the kitchen.

"Calm down Rini..." Serena scolded. "It is going to take a least two hours."

"TWO HOURS!" She started to whine. "But I am sooooo hungry now!" She put her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint onto the couch.

Darien and Serena watched the whole act and then turned to look at each other.

"Don't look at me." Darien put the bag of groceries on the ground and used the wall to support him as he took off his shoes. "She is exactly like you."

Serena shot him a look. "You say that as if it is a bad thing!"

She went to swat him, but he was quickly grabbed her hand with his. She froze. He pulled her into him. "It is not a bad thing." He ran his fingers down her face. "You're amazing, and I love everything about you."

She looked up at him. Her cheeks turning red. Her eyes bright and sparkling. It had been so long since he seen those eyes looking back at him without anger or hurt in them.

"Darien...?"Serena called out softly. "Is there something on my face?" She gave him her sweetest closed mouth smile.

"No." He whispered.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb." She cocked her head to the left. "You know how you are looking at me."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "If you must know." He kissed her forehead. "I just like looking at you." He looked around to see if Rini was watching them. She was still playing unconscious. He smiled. "Actually I love being able to stare at you."

"That sounds a little cree-" Her sentence was cut off by lips of Darien being pressed against hers.

His kiss was deep. His grip around her tight. She did not fight him and resist his kiss. He could feel her heart beating.

"I love you." He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "And I love days when you and Rini are here with me." He whispered.

Suddenly the sound of a throat clearing interrupted their moment. Serena turned around, as Darien leaned over to see around her. They both saw Rini propped up on the couch, arms crossed, head tilted and tapping her little foot.

"I am getting hungry..." She sang.

The two lightly chuckled.

Serena looked at Darien and smiled. "I am going to head to the kitchen to start cooking."

"Yeah...let me help you bring the stuff to the kitchen." He leaned down to grab all the bags.

"Need me to grab one?" Serena put a hand out to get a bag.

"No I got it." He wanted to impress her with his strength. So he walked to the kitchen without looking back.

Serena followed behind him. She turned around to Rini and smiled. "I will get them done as soon as possible okay?" She kept waling forward until she stubbed her toe. She looked down at ground to find a textbook opened on the ground.

"Darien is there a reason this book is on the ground?" She bent down to pick it up the book.

Darien stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh I got a little frustrated and it may have flown out of my hand." He walked over and took the textbook out of her small hands.

"There are so many words in that book. How do you keep interested?"

"Ehhh it has it's moments."

"Looks like you are going to have to repaint this part of your wall." She rubbed her hands against the wall that had chipped paint. The spot was no bigger than a dime but against the grey paint it stood out. "Or you can put a picture on it, but." She looked around. "A random picture maybe a little weird.

"Yeah, I'll maybe paint it." He picked the little spot accidentally making it bigger. "But I am going to wait a while for that."

"Until after your exams?"

"Nope." He walked back to the kitchen, with her following behind him. He started to taking food out of the bags. "The way I see it. I might as well wait until after you are done with high school and can finally move in here." He looked up to see the expression on her face. Just as he suspected. Confused. But still gorgeous. "No use painting if I know you are going to come in and change the color on your own."

She walked over to the counter. "You mean that?"

He put the bag of vegetables down. Leaned within inches of her. "With all my heart." He looked into her crystal blue eyes. They were getting glossy. "I love you." He whispered.

Serena bit her bottom lip as he moved in closer. The tip of his nose touched hers. "I love you too."

The words were music to his ears. He closed his eyes and again leaned into kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he encircled his arms around her waist.

The End.

***This story has gone on for so long. I never expected it to be this long, but after changing the ending twice, I finally came to an ending that I can sleep easy with. So with that, thank you my readers. Sorry about the back and forth. I am so glad you guys stuck it through. I have one more story I need to finish. Love you all :)"


End file.
